Böse Liebe
by Alles Oder Nichts
Summary: Also... Harry & Draco.. ein Paar... doch dann nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf...schnief...Traurig!... Happy- oder Sadend?Dafür müsst ihrs lesen..g...New Chapter
1. Default Chapter

Autorin: B-Horn  
  
Romance/Tragedy  
  
Titel: Böse Liebe  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ein kurzer Anfang  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mon Cheri'!" sanft zog Draco seinem Freund die Decke weg und entblößte somit Harrys gebräunten, gut gebauten, nackten Körper. Harry schlief ungerührt weiter, so dass Drac ihn in aller Ruhe betrachten konnte. Ein wohliges Schauern ließ ihn zusammenzucken, und vorsichtig, als wäre es das erste mal, streckte Draco Malfoy seine rechte Hand aus und führ mit ihr sanft über Harrys Rücken. Der Junge-der-lebt zuckte einmal kurz zusammen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Draco beugte sich vor, und gab ihm einen gehauchten Kuss auf seine Augenlider. Harry schlug seine Augen auf und schenkte Draco sein verführerischstes Lächeln...  
  
Wiederwillig ließen sie voneinander ab. „Wir müssen zum Frühstück! Wir dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken..." Schwer seufzend erhob sich Harry und streifte sich seine Boxer-shorts über. „Warum musst du immer so verdammt vernünftig sein, Drac? Schon wieder ein Tag, an dem wir so tun müssen, als würden wir uns hassen... bald halt ich das bestimmt nicht aus!!! Wenn ich dich nur ansehe, dann-" „Schhht",Draco legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Ich weiß, ich weiß... glaub mir, für mich ist es nicht anders... wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer!" „Warum? Du brauchst doch nicht viel zutun... ich bin es doch, der immer alle Beleidigungen ertragen muss!"Harry stopfte wahllos Bücher und Pergament Blätter in seine Schultasche „Außerdem muss ich dich immer in den Gryffindor Turm schmuggeln!" „Ich hab's leichter?",schockiert sah Draco seinen Geliebten an „Das meinst du doch nicht etwa im Ernst, oder? Glaubst du etwa, es fällt mir leicht, dich mit solcher Kühle zu behandeln? Bestimmt nicht!" Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erhob Harry sich und verließ den Raum.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Hand auf seinem Hintern. Erschrocken wandte er sich um und sah direkt in Dracos sturmgraue Augen. „Was soll das? Wir haben Unterricht; jeder hätte das sehen können!" Überaus selbstsicher blickte der hellhaarige Junge sich um „Achtet doch eh niemand auf uns!"Er ließ ein verachtendes Schnauben hören „Die haben doch alle nur Augen für diese Einhörner!"Er nahm Harry an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich in den Verbotenen Wald, der, seitdem sie zusammen waren, der einzige Platz war, an dem sie sich völlig ungestört fühlen konnten. Doch heute wollte Harry nicht. Mit Schrecken bemerkte er, wie sich tatsächlich sein Magen, bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, zusammenzog. Er spürte Dracos Atem im Nacken „ Cheri', ich halte es einfach nicht aus, in deiner Nähe zu sein und dich nicht berühren zu dürfen!"Was sollte Harry darauf sagen? Auch an ihm zehrte der Gedanke, dass das, was er begehrte so gut wie neben ihm stand,er es jedoch nicht begehren durfte...  
  
Draco ließ sich in das weiche Moos sinken, und zog Harry mit sich runter. „ Wir können uns doch nicht einfach von den anderen entfernen!"Harry machte Anstalten sich zu erheben „Komm, wir können jetzt einfach nicht!" Ohne weiter auf seinen Freund zu achten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht als er plötzlich von hinten gepackt und an einen Baum gedrückt wurde. „Ich will dich aber jetzt!"  
  
Draco. Sein Draco wollte ihn zu etwas zwingen, worauf er ganz offensichtlich keine Lust hatte. Es war einfach unfassbar. Gierig presste Draco seinen Mund auf den Harrys und versuchte gleichzeitig dessen und seine Hose zu öffnen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!!! Empört stieß Harry ihn von sich. „ Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!" „Was ist denn?"  
  
Wie konnte man sich nur so in jemanden täuschen? Konnte dies die dunkle Seite Draco Malfoys sein? Nahm er sich etwa immer das, was er wollte, auch wenn er wusste, dass er damit die Gefühle anderer verletzte??  
  
„ Lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Finger von mir, wenn ich es nicht will! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach dazu zwingen...!!!" Erstaunt starrte Draco ihn an „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?"Harry starrte seinen „Freund" ungläubig an. Wusste dieser wirklich nicht, was er da gerade getan hatte? Wie sehr ihn das verletzte? Nun, diese Aktion hatte ihm, Merlin sei Dank, die Augen geöffnet... „Schluss ist!!! So etwas lasse ich mir doch nicht von dir gefallen! Das ganze war ein schrecklicher Fehler... du bist ein Fehler!"  
  
Der Junge-der-lebt wandte seinem sprachlosen Ex-Freund den Rücken zu und rannte los. Nicht jedoch, wie er dachte, zurück zur Klasse, sondern immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Er ignorierte die Rufe Draco's, schloss die Augen und rannte immer und immer weiter. Er fühlte sich befreit. Kein Geheimnis mehr, das jederzeit entdeckt werden konnte; zum ersten mal in seinem Leben verspürte er das Bedürfnis vor allem Wegzulaufen... bis er alle seine Probleme hinter sich gelassen hatte, um dann einfach in Frieden, in einer Gegend, wo niemand ihn kannte, weiter zu leben. Nur leider gab es das nicht! Jeder kannte ihn. Er war Harry Potter. Wieder ein mal bewies es sich, dass es ein schweres Schicksal war, der Junge-der-lebt zu sein... jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer war bekannt, dass er es war, der schon von Geburt an dazu bestimmt war, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen.  
  
Harry war jetzt schon stundenlang durch den Wald gelaufen, und musste sich langsam eingestehen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo er sich befand. Ihm war schon lange klar gewesen, dass er in die falsche Richtung lief, doch hatte ihn diese Tatsache nicht geschert; jetzt aber war das etwas anderes. Es wurde langsam dunkel, und er war müde...und hungrig. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Die mussten ja schon alle nach ihm suchen... verbittert verzog er das Gesicht. Ja, sie würden ihn suchen; weil er Harry Potter war. Weil sie ohne ihn nicht überleben konnten. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, seinen Gedanken zu beenden, als aus dem dichten Gebüsch ihm gegenüber ein raschelndes Geräusch zu hören war. Ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke, dass in diesem Strauch ein gefährliches Wesen kauerte, das ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch angreifen würde. Harry suchte mit den Händen den Boden ab, bis er einen großen Stock zu fassen bekam. Das war die einzige Waffe, mit der er sich verteidigen konnte. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er während dem Rennen verloren. Er fühlte sich schutzlos; so allein. Sonst konnte er sich immer auf andere verlassen, wie Dumbledore, der ihm bis jetzt ja schon so oft aus der Patsche geholfen hatte; und er hatte immer seinen Zauberstab bei sich gehabt. Ohne ihn fühlte er sich in der Zaubererwelt wie „nackt". Ohne ihn konnte er nichts gegen einen ernst zu nehmenden Feind ausrichten.  
  
Es raschelte erneut im Gebüsch. Harry richtete sich halb auf und umklammerte den Zweig so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Wer oder was das auch sein sollte, er würde kämpfen. Wie sein Vater. Der Gedanke an ihn gab ihm Kraft... Sein Vater hatte gekämpft, obwohl er eh schon verloren gewesen war. Für Harrys Mutter...und für Harry selbst. Harry würde für die Welt kämpfen;... wenn er nicht mehr war, dann konnte niemand Voldemort aufhalten. Die Welt, wie sie heute war, würde vergehen und das Böse würde herrschen. Es war Harrys Bestimmung, das Schicksal aller Menschen in der Hand zu halten, er würde ihnen entweder Rettung oder den Tod bringen... denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt...  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Das war also erst mal das erste Kapitel... Puh!!! Ich habe das hier erst schreiben können, nachdem ich eine Flasche Bier intus hatte... dann kommen einem doch immer die verrücktesten Phantasien...lol... ich habe hier extra nicht so viel geschrieben, damit ihr nicht gleich die Lust am Lesen verliert!!! Natürlich würde ich mich RIESIG über ein paar Reviews freuen bedeutungsvoll guck also fordere ich euch hiermit auf: BÜDEEEE schreibt mir Feedbacks!!! Sonst überleg ich mir doch noch ein drittes mal, ob ich diese Story weiterschreibe droh... natürlich freue ich mich auch über Anregungen, wie ich weiterschreiben könnte und gemäßigte Kritik... ihr müsst verstehen... ich will ja nicht die Lust am schreiben verlieren... UND ich muss noch ein ganz großes Danke an die Carmen aussprechen, die mir Beta gelesen hat!!! Danke, Carmen... ich weiß das echt zu schätzen!!!(AN von Carmen: geschmeicheltsei..) Ok, ok... bevor ich hier noch nen ganzen Roman schreibe, mach ich hier mal Schluss.... -FIN-  
  
Euer B-Horn ( 


	2. 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Verzweiflung  
  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um im Dunklen besser sehen zu können. Dort, aus dem Gebüsch, erhob sich eine große, finstere Gestalt. Sie hatte die Umrisse, eines sehr, sehr großen Hundes... Es brüllte Harry an, der den Mut schon längst verlassen hatte, doch trotz all dem erhob er sich, um sich dieser Kreatur zu stellen. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, wie noch nie in seinem Leben... wenn er jetzt Angst hatte, wie wäre es dann im entscheidenden Kampf gegen Voldemort? Er straffte seine Haltung, atmete tief durch und umklammerte den Stock noch fester. Er musste daran denken, wie oft er dem dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden hatte, und ihm entwischt war. Wenn er es mit dem schwärzesten Zauberer der Geschichte aufnehmen konnte, dann auch mit so einer Kreatur. In diesem Augenblick gab ihm die Tatsache, dass er der Junge- der-lebt war unheimlich Kraft. Harry konnte jetzt nur noch erahnen, wo das Biest sich befand; so dunkel war es mittlerweile. Dann spürte er einen herben Luftzug im Nacken, er drehte sich um, und sah sich Auge in Auge mit einem Werwolf.  
  
Gegen so einen Feind konnte er nichts ausrichten... rein gar nichts. Das hatten sie in der dritten Klasse bei Snape gelernt... entweder er wurde gebissen oder er wurde verschont. Doch dieser Werwolf sah ganz danach aus, als wolle er ihn beißen... Harry stand wie angewurzelt da, und schloss die Augen. Wenn es unbedingt so sein musste, dann wollte er dem Halbmenschen nicht in die Augen sehen. Bald würde er auch so einer sein... wie Lupin...er machte sich bereit... „Ahhhhhhhhhhh"sein Schrei durchbrach die unheimliche Stille, die ihn umgab. Er spürte, wie ihm sein eigenes Blut den Rücken hinunter rann... solche Schmerzen... er stand Todesqualen aus; bis er ohnmächtig zu Boden ging.  
  
Warum fühlte er sich nur so seltsam? Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, scheiterte jedoch wieder erschrocken... Wo um alles in der Welt befand er sich? So sah sein Schlafraum bestimmt nicht aus... kläglich. Es war, als hätte er über Nacht einfach an Gewicht zugenommen. Zögernd öffnete er seine Augen, schloss sie allerdings gleich Was war geschehen, dass er im verbotenen Wald lag? Er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Seltsam. Es war wie ein schwarzes Loch, das er nicht zu füllen vermochte. Ein Blackout. Es war tatsächlich ein Blackout, und es fühlte sich furchtbar an. Irgendwas besonderes muss in dieser Zeit geschehen sein, etwas von Bedeutung. Und warum konnte er nicht mehr aufstehen? Harry sah an sich hinunter. Nichts an ihm hatte sich verändert, nur, dass er einen heftigen Schmerz im Nacken verspürte. Vorsichtig griff er mit der Hand in sein Genick, um gleich darauf seine Blutbeschmierte Hand zurückzuziehen. Warum war er überhaupt in den Wald gelaufen?... Sie hatten Unterricht bei Hagrid... Draco hatte ihn mitgezogen und dann... „Nein"Er erinnerte sich. Wie er mit Draco Schluss gemacht hatte, wie er immer tiefer in den Wald hinein gerannt war... die Kreatur. Er dachte scharf nach. Was war es noch mal gewesen? Warum hatte es ihn überhaupt am Leben gelassen? Ächzend stand er auf und blickte sich um. Keine Spur von einem Kampf... also war er kampflos zu Boden gegangen... Bestimmt hatte sie ihn von hinten angegriffen und... „Nein... nein. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!"hilflos ließ er sich zurück auf den Moosbewachsenen Waldboden sinken. Er wusste nun, was geschehen war. Jede Einzelheit. Aber das musste doch bedeuten, dass-  
  
„Haaaarry, wo bist du verdammt noch mal???"Die Stimme Hagrids... er hatte ihn gesucht! Tatsächlich, sie hatten sein fehlen bemerkt! „Hier, Hagrid hier"es war nur ein krächzen, doch laut genug. Er sah, wie sich große Gestalt des Wildhüters durch das Gestrüpp kämpfte, und dann auf ihn zurannte. „Guten Morgen, Hagrid"Warum nur hörte er sich so kraftlos an? „Merlin sei dank; Harry!!! Was hast du denn getrieben? Die ganze Schule sucht nach dir!"Er schlang seine monströsen Arme um Harrys Körper und hob ihn hoch „Wirklich?"Nur weil er allein sie alle retten konnte... „Was denkst du denn? Hab sofort gemerkt, das du aus meinem Unterricht verschwunden bist, hab aber nur gedacht, du müsstest mal für kleine Jungs!" Hagrid atmete schwer aus „Harry, es nützt doch nichts, einfach vor seinen Problemen wegzulaufen! Früher oder später werde sie dich sowieso einholen" Harry erwiderte nichts. Er war ein Werwolf. Wie schrecklich sich dieses Wort anhörte... und er war somit eine Gefahr für seine Umgebung... Seine Freunde. Würden sie überhaupt noch was mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, wenn sie erfuhren, was er war? Bei Ron und Hermine machte er sich keine großartigen Sorgen; die beiden würden selbst zu ihm stehen, wenn er jemanden umbringen würde. Aber die ganze Schule würde Angst vor ihm haben, ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Harry stellte sich schon Bildhaft vor, wie jeder es vermeiden würde mit ihm alleine im gleichen Raum zu sein... Hagrid setzte diesen unangenehmen Gedanken ein Ende: „So, da wären wir! Am besten, ich bring dich gleich zu Madame Pomfrey. Weißt du, du bist verwundet.." So sollte es also sein. Die Krankenschwester würde den Werwolfsbiss auf den ersten Blick erkennen, und bald darauf würde es die ganze Schule wissen...  
  
„Oh, Mr. Potter! Sie haben sie also doch noch gefunden! Wo war er denn Hagrid?" „Im verbotenen Wald" „Ui, ui... immer an den gefährlichsten Orten, was Mr. Potter? Sind sie verwundet?" Harry wollte schon zur Antwort ansetzen, doch Hagrid unterbrach ihn unwirsch „Im Nacken, meine Liebe. Sieht recht übel aus, wenn du mich fragst!" Die Krankenschwester wandte sich an Harry „Am besten, du legst dich erst mal hin und ziehst dir einen Schlafanzug an. Dann guck ich mir deine Wunde an." Harry ging auf ein Bett zu, zog die Vorhänge vor und schlug die Decke zurück. Darunter befand sich ein blauer Pyjama. Wenigstens ist es diesmal kein rosa, dachte er resigniert und streifte sich die Klamotten vom Leib. Als Hagrid verschwunden war, kam Madame Pomfrey hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sah kopfschüttelnd auf ihn hinunter „Sie sehen schrecklich aus, Mr. Potter. Was hat sie denn so am Nacken erwischt? Ein Werwolf, wollte er schreien, es war ein verdammter Werwolf! Ich bin ein verdammter Werwolf! Doch er hielt den Mund, sah die alte Frau vor ihm nur ängstlich an und flüsterte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht..." „Dann lassen sie mich bitte mal sehen" Sie beugte sich über ihn, und nahm den Biss in Augenschein. Harry hätte zu gern ihr Gesicht gesehen... Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und betrachtete ihn mitleidig „Sie wissen wirklich nicht, was sie gebissen hat, Mr. Potter?"Warum musste sie seinen Namen nur immer so drohend aussprechen?  
  
„Doch, ich weiß... aber ich kann doch nichts dafür"Seine Worte hörten sich allerdings genau so an, als könne er etwas dafür. „Armer Junge"sie sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an „nach allem, was sie durchmachen müssen, auch noch das..." Das war einfach zu viel für ihn... von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte sich sein Leben so krass geändert, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als in Tränen auszubrechen. Warum mal wieder er? Warum musste immer ihn die schweren Schicksalsschläge treffen? Hilflos sah die Krankenschwester sah den weinenden Harry an „Ähm... ist ja schon gut, mein Junge! Ich geh den Schulleiter holen"unschlüssig stand sie auf „Du wirst eine Weile allein bleiben müssen. Ich schließ die Türe ab." Harry sah ihr nicht nach, sondern rollte sich in seine Decke ein und weinte weitere stumme Tränen. Sein Leben lag in Scherben, und niemals mehr würde er ein ganz normaler Zauberer sein... so normal, wie nur Harry Potter es sein konnte...  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Also, das war's jetzt also schon wieder... ich fühle mich ganz schrecklich... wie konnte ich das dem armen Jungen nur antun? Ich bin selbst schon gespannt, wie's weitergeht... überleg... jaaa.. ich denke, ich hab's zufrieden sei Natürlich freue ich mich, wie immer, über Feedbacks! Und wieder gilt mein ganz besonderer Dank der Carmen, meiner Beta Leserin... Hdgggggdl...  
  
Euer B-Horn ( 


	3. Ein neues Leben

Kapitel 3  
  
Ein Anfang, oder: ein neues Leben  
  
„Harry, Harry... wach auf!!!"  
  
Der Junge-der-lebt öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah direkt in diese wunderschönen, sturmgrauen Augen. „Draco..."kraftlos versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch Draco drückte ihn sanft zurück... „Nein. Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass du liegen bleiben musst! Außerdem-" seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern „darf ich nicht einmal hier sein... aber Blaise hat sie abgelenkt, damit-" „Zabini???" Unbehaglich schaute Draco sich um... „Ja,... du weißt doch... mein bester Freund" Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, das sich ein Eifersüchtiger Blick in seine Augen stahl... wozu brauchte Draco einen besten Freund, wenn er doch ihn hatte? Konnten sie denn nicht immer über alles reden...? „Harry, sei vernünftig! Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen... du hast Schluss gemacht, erinnerst du dich noch? Du brauchst gar nicht erst eifersüchtig zu werden!"  
  
Harry saß wie erstarrt da... ja er hatte Schluss gemacht, und zwar aus einem sehr guten Grund... die Erinnerung an das Geschehene verletzte ihn... doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er Draco nicht mehr liebte...  
  
„Ja, du hast recht..."sagte er leise, und fuhr dann selbstbewusster, als ihm eigentlich zumute war, fort: „weißt du, was ich bin?" Traurig senkte Draco seinen Kopf „Ja... ja, ich weiß es" Verzweifelt schloss Harry die Augen... „Dumbledore wollte es eigentlich geheim halten, aber ich glaube, Snape konnte mal wieder nicht an sich halten..." „Warum bist du dann hier?" „Was???" „Warum du hier bist! Es ist, wie du gesagt hast, aus zwischen uns... was hast du hier zu suchen? Warum-"er senkte die Stimme zu einem erschöpften Flüstern... „... warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
Warum musste er immer andere verletzen? Nie konnte er an sich halten... musste immer mit seiner Wut, seiner Verzweiflung, ja gar seiner Trauer anderen weh tun... reichte es denn nicht, wenn er sich selbst quälte?  
  
„Verdammt Harry! Weil ich dich liebe... und mich entschuldigen möchte..."  
  
Okay... jetzt verletzte er auch noch Leute, die ihn liebten...  
  
„Es ist gut Draco!"erwiderte Harry genervt „Ich brauche einfach eine Zeit lang Abstand... außerdem kann es mit uns sowieso nichts mehr werden" „ Warum? Warum, Harry, warum geht es nicht? Ich liebe dich... tu mir das bitte nicht an!" Harry konnte einfach nicht... es wäre viel zu gefährlich. Er hatte genug von dieser Geheimniskrämerei... außerdem gab es da diese unüberwindliche Tatsache, dass er seit Gestern Abend ein Werwolf war... „Bitte, Draco, geh! Vergiss mich einfach... geh!" Enttäuscht erhob Draco sich, und verließ den Krankenflügel, nicht ohne Harry noch einen letzten, verzweifelten Blick zuzuwerfen...  
  
Erschöpft ließ Harry sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte richtig gehandelt. Noch mehr Schmerz könnte er jetzt einfach nicht mehr ertragen, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie sehr sich sein Leben verändern würde... jetzt, da er ein Halbmensch war... Hagrid würde ihn verstehen, Hagrid würde sich bestimmt nicht vor ihm fürchten... erstens, weil er selbst ein Halbmensch war und zweitens, weil gefährliche Geschöpfe liebte. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, einfach als gefährliches Wesen abgetan zu werden, und nicht als Mensch mit Gefühlen, wie jeder anderer...  
  
„Er ist hier drinnen, Professor!"Eine Türe wurde aufgestoßen und herein kamen Professor Dumbledore und eine, wild mit den Händen gestikulierende, Madame Pomfrey. „Der arme Junge, Sir! Er braucht Ruhe... später wird er Trubel genug haben..."Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer abschneidenden Handbewegung „Ist ja gut, Poppy... aber ich muss unbedingt mit Harry sprechen! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn schonen werde!" „Das will ich auch hoffen, Sir!"Die Krankenschwester verbeugte sich galant und entfernte sich in ihr Büro. Lächelnd trat der Schulleiter an Harrys Bett... „Wie geht es dir, Harry?" „Mir geht's-"Harry wollte schon 'gut' sagen, hatte dann aber das Gefühl, er würde lügen... „ach, es geht, Sir" Verständnisvoll lächelte Dumbledore ihn an... ja, schon richtiggehend Mitleidig... „Von allen Schweren Bürden, die du zu tragen hast, ist diese zweifellos die Schlimmste. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du im verbotenen Wald zu suchen gehabt hast, und du wirst auch keine Strafarbeit bekommen... ich nehme an, du weißt, wann du dich verwandeln wirst?" Traurig sah Harry auf den Boden... „Jeden Vollmond,... Professor Dumbledore, Sir, es gibt doch einen Trank, oder? Lupin hat ihn doch immer eingenommen..." „ Professor Lupin, Harry! Ja, der Trank befreit von Schmerzen während der Verwandlung und lässt einem den gesunden Menschenverstand, so dass du keine Gefahr für andere bist. Den nimmst du selbstverständlich an jeder Vollmondnacht ein... aber Harry," Besorgt sah er den Jungen-der-lebt an „Es ist nichts Schlimmes oder beschämendes an der Sache, dass du ein Werwolf bist, aber..."er hielt inne, als suche er nach den richtigen Worten „ es gibt Menschen, die vielleicht nicht so gut mit dieser Tatsache umgehen können... und ich bitte dich, dich auf gar keinen Fall von deinen Mitschülern oder anderen Leuten damit demütigen zulassen"Dumbledore sah die Furcht Harrys, die mit diesen Worten aufgekommen war... es war nur zu verständlich... dieser Junge hatte mehr schlimme Erfahrungen gehabt, als irgendwer in seinem Alter je gehabt hatte „ich versichere dir, dass deine Freunde zu dir halten werden... weißt du: In solchen Zeiten erfährt man erst, wer die wirklichen Freunde im Leben sind." Resigniert betrachtete Harry seinen Schulleiter. Wie konnte dieser nur denken, die Tatsache, dass er jetzt viele Freunde verlieren würde, muntere ihn auf? Er antwortete nicht. „Nun... ich denke, dass du morgen wieder zum Unterricht gehen solltest... je früher du es hinter dich bringst, Harry, desto besser ist es für dich!" Dumbledore richtete sich auf, und ging auf die Türe zu... „ Komm Morgen nach dem Unterricht bitte in mein Büro."Er zögerte kurz und wandte sich dann entgültig zum gehen... „Bis Morgen, Mr. Potter"...  
  
Ja... bis Morgen. Ein neuer Tag, meines neuen Lebens...  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: ich danke denen, die mir Feedback gegeben haben... zu Leony, Carmen und xerion rüberschiel... ich hätte echt nicht erwartet, so schnell einige Reviews zu bekommen!!! Und ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu auffällig, dass Carmen bei diesem Chapter nicht Betagelesen hat...hoff... und dass diesmal kein Bier mit im Spiel war...=)... also, bis denne...  
  
Euer B-Horn =) 


	4. Schicksal

Kapitel 4  
  
Mal wieder Schicksal  
  
Angestrengt versuchte Harry nicht auf die vielen Schüler zu achten, die ihn ängstlich anstarrten und einen großen Bogen um ihn machten... er war erst seit ein paar Stunden wieder aus dem Krankenflügel, und dennoch sehnte er sich wieder dorthin. Da wurde er wenigstens nicht wie eine gefährliche Zirkusattraktion begafft...  
  
„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du guckst so komisch..."besorgt sah Hermine ihn an. „Ach nein, mir geht's bestens...! Wie kommst du denn nur darauf? Hab ich denn jemals einen Grund gehabt, mich zu beschweren...?" „Harry, ich..." „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ja?" „VERDAMMT HARRY!!! Du brauchst gar nicht erst sauer zu werden, wenn deine Freunde sich um dich sorgen! Weißt, du -"Hermine neigte ihren Kopf hinunter zu Harrys Ohr „Ron und ich haben nachgedacht...-" „Wie schön für euch..." „Also, und wir sind am überlegen, ob wir uns nicht in Animagi verwandeln sollten... wie dein Vater und Sirius."  
  
Harry war gerührt... die Tatsache, dass seine besten Freunde während seinen Verwandlungen bei ihm sein würden, machte den Gedanken an den nächsten Vollmond sogar einigermaßen erträglich... „Das... das wäre echt klasse... nein,... es wäre wundervoll!" Seine Freundin nickte kurz, und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan... „Oh nein... Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins!" Schlagartig verdüsterte sich Harrys Gesicht. „Toll... ganz Großartig! Eine Stunde Snape... das hat jetzt wirklich noch zu meinem Glück gefehlt!" Es war das erste mal, dass Harry seinen verhassten Lehrer nach dem Vorfall mit dem Werwolf begegnete... was dieser wohl zu ihm sagen würde? Bestimmt etwas sehr boshaftes... er konnte sich nicht einmal auf das Unterrichts ende freuen, weil er dann zu Dumbledore musste... bestimmt wollte der Schulleiter ihn über seinen Tag befragen; der bloße Gedanke daran war ihm schon unerträglich... „Harry, ich weiß ja... aber wenn du wirklich Auror werden willst, dann darfst auf Zaubertränke auf gar keinen fall sausen lassen!!!" Doch das war die große Frage: ER wollte noch Auror werden, daran hat sich nichts geändert, aber konnte bzw. durfte er es überhaupt noch? Das Zaubereiministerium würde bestimmt keinen Halbmenschen als Auroren haben wollen... „Wir werden heute einen Werwolfsbanntrank zusammen brauen... Mr. Potter, ihnen müsste doch die Wirkung und Zusammensetzung geläufig sein, oder?" Harry schreckte auf. Nein, er hatte keine Ahnung... „Natürlich, Sir."Warum nur hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Gleich würde Snape ihn vor der ganzen Klasse blamieren... er machte sich bereit... Es klopfte. „Herein!" Es war Professor McGonnigal, die herein trat, sich umsah und dann auf Snape zuging... „Professor, ich soll Mr. Potter zum Schulleiter bringen; mit seinen Sachen." Snape sah aus, als hätte er Stinkbomben unter der Nase... wiederwillig machte er eine wirsche Bewegung mit seiner Hand „Na schön; Potter, sie können gehen. Und Sie werden mir einen drei Zoll langen Aufsatz über diesen Trank schreiben!" Erleichtert, jedoch zugleich ängstlich packte der Junge-der-lebt seine Sachen in die Tasche und folgte McGonigall aus dem Kerker, den Gang entlang. Warum hatte Dumbledore nicht warten können? So wichtig war Harrys Tag ja wohl doch nicht... es sein denn, dass es um etwas ganz anderes ging...  
  
„Ah, Harry... da bist du ja! Setzt dich, setzt dich!" „Guten Tag, Sir"Harry nahm vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz und sah sich interessiert um... es hatte sich kaum etwas seit seinem letzten Besuch verändert nur, dass jetzt ein Plakat mit allen Möglichen gesuchten Todessern an der Wand, zwischen den Bildern längst verstorbener Schulleiter, hing. „Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum du hier bist?"Harry deutete ein leichtes Nicken an. „Wie du mittlerweile ja weißt, bist du es, der auserwählt wurde Voldemort zu besiegen... und deswegen-"Entschuldigend sah er dem Retter-der-Welt in die Augen „ich weiß, dass das jetzt sehr plötzlich und ungelegen kommt, aber Harry: Du musst dich langsam auf den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord vorbereiten! Auch wenn du der beste deines Jahrgangs, ja der ganzen Schule, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bist, reicht das dennoch nicht aus. Du musst wissen, was deine Schwächen sind, und sie zu verteidigen wissen... besonders an deinen Schwächen musst du arbeiten! Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass du ein Werwolf bist, dann hat er eine wertvolle Waffe gegen dich in der Hand!" Erstaunt öffnete Harry den Mund... „Aber er weiß doch nicht, dass ich es bin, der ihn vernichten soll! Wie kann er dann darauf vorbereitet sein? Und ich wüsste nicht, welche meiner Schwächen ich nicht kenne!" Ernst hob Dumbledore den Kopf, und sah ihm fest in die Augen „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, Harry, bis er alles erfährt. Es sind dunkle Zeiten , in denen wir leben, und wie das letzte mal, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir einen seiner Spione hier in Hogwarts haben... ich verdächtige einen der Schüler." „Einen Schüler!?"Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Schüler der Spion Voldemorts sein sollte... dazu musste man doch Todesser sein, und es gab niemanden hier, der... oder doch? Was wenn- „Es kann nur ein Slytherin sein!" Der Schulleiter seufzte „Ja, das ist wohl das nächstliegendste. Trotzdem denke ich, dass gerade deswegen dem nicht so ist! Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Tom einen Slytherin nehmen würde... jeder denkt doch zuerst an einen von denen!" „Aber trotzdem: es ist einfach unvorstellbar! Und was ist jetzt mit meiner Vorbereitung?"Harry war dieses Thema satt. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem engen, vollgestopften Büro raus und an die frische Luft! Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden die Wände bedrohlich auf ihn zukommen... „Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?" Erschrocken fuhr Harry auf „Was?" „Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass du bei Remus Lupin Unterricht nehmen wirst! Er hat sich sofort für einverstanden erklärt und ich hielt es für keine besonders gute Idee, dich von Professor Snape Unerrichten zu lassen!" „Damit haben sie mir einen großen Gefallen getan, Sir" Dumbledore lachte belustigt auf. „Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht! Ich schlage vor, sie reisen drei mal die Woche mit einem Portschlüssel in den Grimauldplatz 12. zum Phoenixorden" Entsetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sich mit diesen Worten ein großer Knoten in seinem Hals gebildet hatte... Grimauldplatz 12. ... Srius' Haus... „Sir, bitte! Kann Remus mich nicht woanders unterrichten?" Doch er konnte Dumbledore ansehen, dass es nicht ging... Sirius' altes Haus, sein geerbtes Haus, steckte voller schwarzer Magie. Der beste Ort, um sich gerade gegen diese zu verteidigen...  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Ok, Ok... nicht so lang und nicht so prickelnd,... ich weiß! Aber ich wollte heute unbedingt noch ein Kapitel schreiben! Ich hab' auch so meine Probleme mit dem uploaden von Kapiteln... ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen hat! Und wie immer freue ich mich besonders über eure Reviews!!! Auf das weiterhin welche geschrieben werden ggg!!! Und vllt. Hat es den ein oder anderen gewundert, warum da plötzlich das zweite Chapter auch als das dritte da stand... das ist ganz einfach zu erklären: Wie gesagt habe ich noch so meie Problme mit dem einstellen von Kapiteln... und da hab ich einfach mal wieder Mist gebaut!!! Macht euch schon mal auf ein neues Chapter bereit.... denk...  
  
Euer B-Horn =) 


	5. Ein Neuer

A/N: So, ich hab jetzt vier Kapitel gewartet... jetzt halt ich es aber entgültig nicht mehr aus: irgendwie bring ich in dieses Chapter noch eine Lemon rein... sonst verliere ich noch meinen Lemon-Ruf ... =))) an den Kühlschrank geh, Lemon raus hol und auf schneid  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Ein Neuer  
  
„Habt ihr schon was gefunden?"Genervt schlug Ron den dicken Wälzer über spezielle Verwandlungen zu. Ebenfalls mit arg strapazierten Nerven, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und langte nach einem neuen Buch... ein neues Buch, indem wahrscheinlich wieder nicht drin stand, wie man Animagi werden konnte... „Ich frage mich, warum die hier keinen Einzelband über Animagi haben..." Hermine war die einzige der drei, die gelassen immer weitersuchte, ohne die Geduld zu verlieren. Sie suchten schon seit Stunden nach dem richtigen Buch, hatten sogar bei der Bibliothekarin nachgefragt, dennoch blieb ihre Suche bis jetzt erfolglos. Wie nur hatten Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone es damals geschafft, sich in der Schule zu verwandeln? Die Freunde hatten schon überall gesucht, sogar in der verbotenen Abteilung, zu der Harry freien Zugang hatte... Dazu kam auch noch, dass Harry Potter sich nicht richtig auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Immer wieder sann er über Draco nach... wie dieser ihn berührt hatte... der Gedanke, dass dies alles jetzt durch seine Schuld vorbei war, quälte ihn. Warum hatte er Draco nicht einfach verzeihen können? Er hatte sich doch entschuldigt... was musste Harry nur immer so stur sein? er starrte auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor ihm und versank in bittersüße Erinnerungen... (AN: okay... hier sollte jetzt eigentlich eine Lemon folgen, doch irgendwie bin ich gerade nicht dazu fähig... denk.. Na gut, dann halt nicht ...grummel)  
  
Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als sich Dumbledore am Lehrertisch erhob. „Wir haben, wie manche vielleicht bereits wissen, seit heute Morgen einen neuen Schüler, Erik Gloss. Er kommt aus den Staaten und wird bei uns die sechste Klasse besuchen." Er winkte einem Schüler zu, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte... „Erik, kommen Sie bitte hoch und setzen sich den sprechenden Hut auf!" Der große, dunkelhaarige Junge erhob sich und ging auf Dumbledore zu, der mittlerweile einen alten, zerfetzten Hut in den Händen hielt. Als Erik am Slytherintisch entlang ging, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Harry stockte der Atem... diese Augen, er hatte sie schon tausendmal im Spiegel gesehen... das gleiche smaragdgrün und die gleiche Form wie die Harrys. Die Augen seiner Mutter... Er konnte nicht mehr länger hinsehen...noch nie hatte er jemanden mit solchen Augen gesehen (Ausgeschlossen sich selbst natürlich)... es machte ihn auf eine eigentümliche Weise traurig und zugleich auch glücklich... Harry konnte in diesem Augenblick das Gefühl, welches von ihm Besitz ergriff nicht definieren... es war schrecklich und schön zu gleich... eine unbekannte Hoffnung regte sich in ihm...  
  
„Harry! Malfoy guckt die ganze Zeit zu dir rüber! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Ron hatte sich derweil in der großen Halle umgeschaut und bemerkt, dass Draco Malfoy seinen Kumpel eingehend musterte.... Harry wandte sich um „W-" Was war das denn? Draco saß wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz und blickte immer abwechselnd von Erik zu Harry, und wieder zurück... gerade so, als würde er die beiden miteinander vergleichen...  
  
Harry bekam nicht mit, wie Erik Gloss den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte; auch nicht, in welches Haus dieser kam. Erst als die Huffelpuffs in tosenden Applaus ausbrachen, schreckte er auf. Also Huffelpuff....seltsamerweise bedauerte Harry die Entscheidung des alten Hutes... Plötzlich wurde er von hinten an den Schultern gepackt... „Ich muss mit die reden... sofort!" Draco. „Jetzt???" „Ja jetzt! Komm mit,...bitte!!" Unauffällig erhob Harry sich und folgte seinem Ex aus der Halle und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer... Mit einem Blick überprüfte Draco, ob jemand drin war und verriegelte dann das Klassenzimmer mit einem Zauber, bevor er sich breitbeinig vor Harry aufbaute. „Ihr seid verwandt!" Verwirrt starrte Harry ihn an „WAS???" „Du und Erik Gloss, ihr seid verwandt! Ich habe sofort bemerkt, dass ihr euch ungewöhnlich ähnlich seht...-" „Und woher willst du wissen, ob es nicht einfach Zufall ist? Es gibt viele, die sich ähnlich sehen und nicht miteinander verwandt sind... außerdem,... habe ich keine Verwandten mehr... Dafür hat ja wohl der Boss deines Vaters gesorgt!"Schloss er säuerlich. Aber die Augen! Dachte er bei sich... was ist mit den Augen? Die Augen Lilly Evans'... konnte Draco nicht doch recht haben? War Erik ein bisher verschollener Verwandter aus den USA, der bis jetzt unbekannt war? Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, dann müsste es noch mehr von den Evans' geben... er wäre dann nicht der einzige... Besorgt beobachtete Draco ihn ... „Harry, was ist?" "Nichts! Meinst du wirklich, er könnte ein Evans' sein? Du hast recht... was wenn Voldemort welche von ihnen übersehen hat? Oder wenn sie vorher fliehen konnten...?" „Potter,"Drac nahm einen strengen Ton an „DU bist derjenige, den der dunkle Lord töten wollte und noch heute will! Nicht deine Familie... nur DICH!!!" Er verstand es nicht... Harry hatte geglaubt, Draco wäre die einzige Person, die wusste, was damals geschehen war... „Du verstehst nicht, Drac. Voldemort hat meine ganze Familie umgebracht... warum hat er das wohl getan, wenn er nur mich wollte? Welchen Grund hätte er wohl gehabt?" „Ich...-"Drac stockte „Ich weiß es nicht"beendete er kleinlaut „SIEHST DU!!! Ich nämlich auch nicht! Doch ich bin mir sicher, es hat einen verdammt guten Grund, warum er hinter jeden aus meiner Familie her ist! Und ich schwöre, -"er atmete tief ein „Ich werde den Grund erfahren, und mich rächen... für jeden einzelnen!." Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte, und ging mit festen Schritten auf die Tür zu... „Alohomora"  
  
Er trat auf den Schulflur und wandte sich nach rechts... bis er vor einem großen Wasserspeier stand. Er sagte das Passwort und stieg eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. Dann rauchte er ohne anzuklopfen in das Büro Albus Dumbledores und baute sich erhobenen Zauberstabes vor diesem auf... „Warum haben sie es mir nicht gesagt?"Seine Stimme klang gefasst, richtiggehend ruhig, doch in seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer der Wut und seines unbändigen Zornes. Lässig trat der Schulleiter einen Schritt zurück und sagte lächelnd: „Setz dich Harry, ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal wieder unterhalten!"  
  
Sichtwechsel  
  
„Und, wann ist der nächste Vollmond?"Hermine hatte sich tief über ein Buch gebeugt und versuchte die verblassten Buchstaben zu lesen... „In drei Wochen... aber bis dahin schaffen wir es ohnehin nicht! Es wird sehr, sehr lange dauern, bis wir endlich Animagi werden können, Ron! Aber ich glaube, hier steht etwas... Moment..." Sie leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen... ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie scharf nachdachte... „Ron, Ron!!! Ich hab's! es ist wahnsinnig kompliziert, aber hier steht es genau beschrieben! Pass auf:..."Ihr Freund beugte sich vor, damit er besser verstehen konnte, was sie ihm erzählte... Und das, klang nicht gerade appetitlich...  
  
Sichtwechsel ende  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Kapitel noch mal durch les Oh Gott, war das schlecht! Soll ich das wirklich reinstellen...? ach, was solls... ich hoffe, ihr schreibt trotzdem Reviews... bis denne  
  
Euer B-Horn =) 


	6. Von Erik Gloss Part I

A/N: In einer Review hatte sich jemand gewundert, warum ich jetzt plötzlich noch einen Verwandten Harrys einbaue... dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich im dritten Band ( als Harry sich selbst und seine Freunde mit seinem eigenen Patronus gerettet hatte), total traurig war, dass es doch nicht James gewesen war, der am anderen Ufer gestanden hatte... und das Peter Pettigrew seine Existens verbergen konnte, aufgrund einer Verwandlung in eine Ratte... das hat mich irgendwie beeindruckt... und da hab ich mir mal so gedacht............... na schön... wenn ihr wissen wollt, was ich mir so gedacht hab, dann müsst ihr meine Slash weiter lesen.... liebguck  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Wiederwillig nahm Harry Platz. „Warum haben sie mir verschwiegen, dass ich noch Verwandte habe? Mein Leben wäre so anders verlaufen..."Er spürte, wie unbändiger Zorn in ihn hoch kroch... „Harry, glaub mir, ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte! Erik ist erst heute in der Mittagspause zu mir gekommen, und hat mir gesagt, wer er ist... du musst mir glau-" Respektlos unterbrach Harry ihn „Und, wer ist er? Ein lang verschollener Cousin zweiten Grades?" „Er weiß es selbst nicht genau... Erik ist in einem Weisenhaus aufgewachsen. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, wer seine Familie ist und eine seiner Erzieherimmen dort hat behauptet, dass er mit Harry Potter verwandt sei..." „Was nicht heißt, dass es wirklich so ist" „Du hast recht, Harry. Es ist nicht einmal sicher, ob er wirklich ein Evans oder ein Potter ist... und die Erzieherin wollte ihm nicht verraten, wieso sie das annahm... ." Ungläubig blickte Harry den alten Schulleiter an „Soll das etwa heißen, der ist durch die Welt gereist, extra um mich zu finden, obwohl er sich nicht einmal sicher ist, dass wir wirklich verwandt sind?" Dumbledore grinste breit „So ähnlich" „Und wie will er jetzt herausfinden, wer er ist?"  
  
Harry konnte diesen Jungen nur zu gut verstehen... wenn er je erfahren hätte, dass jemand aus seiner Familie noch lebte; er wäre sofort losgezogen um denjenigen zu finden...  
  
„Das überlasse ich euch beiden" „Wie, das überlassen sie uns? Was habe ich denn mit der Sache zu tun?" „Eure Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend,... ich persönlich zweifle nicht an euren Blutbanden!"  
  
Also waren es schon zwei, die eine Verwandtschaft nicht ausschließen... was, wenn es tatsächlich wahr war? Was, wenn Harry plötzlich doch noch ein Familienmitglied hatte? Hoffnung beschlich ihn... bis sein ganzes denken nur noch von dieser Hoffnung ausgefüllt war...  
  
„Ich werde mit ihm reden"sagte er knapp, und erhob sich. Ohne ein höfliches Wort des Abschieds trat er aus Dumbledores Büro und machte sich auf den weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs...  
  
Verloren stand er vor der verunstalteten Drachenstatue. Na schön, er wusste zwar noch vom letzten Tag der offenen Tür, wo er Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs sich befand, doch das Passwort hatte er nie erfahren... seufzend ließ Harry sich an der Wand herabgleiten, so dass er seinen Kopf auf seine angewinkelten Knie legen konnte. Wenn das der ‚Weg zum erwachsen werden' war, dann war dies ein verdammt harter! Na schön... seine Lebensaufgabe außenvorbehalten. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Nacht, als es geschah. Zwei Tage, Lächerliche zwei Tage waren es erst her, und doch kamen sie ihm vor wie Jahre. Als wäre er schon immer ein Werwolf gewesen... dennoch hatte er noch nicht eine Verwandlung durchmachen müssen! Harry hatte so furchtbare Angst vor dem nächsten Vollmond... später würde er sich bestimmt schon daran gewohnt haben... wenn wenigstens Draco bei ihm wäre. Draco. Wie ein Schatten verfolgte dieser Name ihn in seine Träume... der schönste Schatten auf Erden... seit zwei Tagen verging keine Minute, in der er nicht an Draco Malfoy dachte...  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ ihn auffahren. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, und die Person neben ihm, schien den Retter-der-Menschheit nicht zu bemerken... „Errare humanum est" Irren ist Menschlich? Was war das denn für ein Passwort? Was soll's... wenigstens mangelte es den Huffelpuffs nicht an Selbstironie. Der Schüler war verschwunden, und Harry stand auf. Doch anstatt das Passwort zu nennen, wandte er sich um und fing an zu rennen..., er brauchte seinen Tarnumhang.  
  
------------  
  
Keuchend machte er halt, den Tarnumhang sicher um den Leib geschlungen. „Errare humanum est" Die Statue klappte auf, und Harry betrat zum ersten mal in seinem Leben den Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs. Zum Glück trug er den Umhang. Der Raum war richtiggehend vollgestopft mit Schülern, Tischen, Stühlen und seltsamen (so schien es Harry jedenfalls) Antiquitäten. Schnell wich er einem fliegenden belegten Brötchen aus, und sah sich um. Wie sollte er bitte schön in diesem Chaos seinen angeblichen Verwandten ausmachen? Am besten, er sah erst in den Schlafsälen nach... dem Himmel die dank war Erik kein Mädchen! Harry hatte im Moment wirklich keine Lust auf ein schmerzendes Hinterteil... . Lächelnd musste er daran denken, wie sich in ihrem fünften Schuljahr die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen in eine Rutsche verwandelt hatte, und Ron auf ihr hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen war... Also, wo waren jetzt die Schlafräume... suchend sah Harry sich um. Und da sah er ihn. Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß alleine in der hintersten Ecke, und las ein Buch.  
  
Sollte Harry einfach zu ihm hingehen? Nun, es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig... „Ähm..., hallo? Sag jetzt bloß nichts!!!" Erstaunt drehte sich Erik um. Er sah ihn nicht. Natürlich. „Wo bist du?" „Schhht!!!"entsetzt sah Harry sich um „ich habe einen Tarnumhang an,... können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo ungestört und unbeobachtet unterhalten?" Unbeeindruckt musterte Erik einen Fleck oberhalb von Harrys linker Schulter... „Und wer bist du?" ‚Dein schlimmster Albtraum!!!' ... Harry musste an einen Zeichentrickfilm denken, den er als kleiner Junge mal gesehen hatte... „Harry Potter" Wortlos erhob sich der Junge aus den USA und führte Harry in einen verlassenen Nebenraum.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Hach ja... das erste Kapitel, das ich in den Sommerferien geschrieben habe... nichts besonderes, ich weiß... aber trotzdem: wie hat's euch gefallen? Und nuuuunnnn.... widmet eure Aufmerksamkeit bitte diesem wunderbaren englischen Wort ‚go' ... führt eure maus auf dieses herrliche graue Kästchen und macht bitte einmal kurz ‚klick' . alles weitere wird sich dann finden .... ganzunschuldigguck' und ein ganz fettes Dankeschön an alle, die mir bis jetzt Feedback gegeben haben!!!! Dankööööööö!!! Und das mit Harry und Draco, rengt sich glaub ich, auch wieder ein...  
  
Ök, bis denne...  
  
Euer B-Horn =) 


	7. Zwischenspiel

Kapitel 7  
  
Es war dunkel. Harry wusste nicht, wo er hintreten sollte und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. „Lumos rundum"An der Spitze seines Zauberstabes bildete sich eine handliche, leuchtende Kugel, die er löste und sie wie eine Taschenlampe umherschwenkte. Der Raum war vollkommen leer- bis auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Harry schreckte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich einfach nur in einem Traum befand... „Ja. Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen... er hat mir von deiner... äh... ‚Vermutung' erzählt..."Seine Stimme hörte sich an, als käme sie von weiter Ferne... was war nur los mit ihm? „Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht!"aufmerksam musterte Erik ihn „der Gedanke ist gar nicht mal so abwegig, meinst du nicht?" Ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall packte Harry... „Was soll ich davon halten? Ich-"er schnappte nach Luft. Verdammt, was passierte hier? Noch ein letzter klarer Gedanke, und dann sank er zu Boden. Für einen gnädigen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zustehen, und Harry genoss es in vollen Zügen- bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, und er nichts mehr wahrnahm... selbst die bedrückende Dunkelheit nicht.  
  
------  
  
„Wenn du nicht gleich aufwachst, dann..." „Was dann?" „Merlin sei Dank!!!"der erleichterte Ausruf kam von Erik. Harry befand sich immer noch im gleichen kleinen Raum, in dem er zu Boden gegangen war... „Wie spät ist es?" Bedauernd schüttelte Erik den Kopf „Keine Ahnung, Mann! Ich habe keine Uhr, und du auch nicht!"Harry konnte im Schein seiner Leuchtkugel erkennen, dass der Ami sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, und besorgt musterte... „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist einfach so umgekippt... hattest du eine Vision oder so etwas?" Ein Schauer überlief Harry. Er dachte an seine verheerenden Träume im letzen Schuljahr... doch diesmal hatte er keine Vision, wie Erik es nannte. Sondern es war, als würde eine unbekannte Macht ihn all seiner Kraft berauben. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wir reden ein anderes mal."Sagte er, mit ungewöhnlich schwacher Stimme. Verständnisvoll nickte Erik und der Junge-der-lebt warf sich den Tarnumhang über. „Übermorgen?" „Übermorgen."Denn morgen hatte Harry etwas anderes zu erledigen... etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit: Er musste sich auf den Kampf seines Lebens vorbereiten.  
  
----  
  
„Na endlich, Harry!"begrüßte Ron diesen in ihrem Schlafsaal „Dumbledore war hier und hat den Portschlüssel für den Grimmauldplatz gebracht! Lupin erwartet dich morgen nach dem Abendessen!"Als er in das erschöpfte Gesicht seines Freundes sah, stockte er „Ist alles okay mit dir?" Beruhigend lächelte Harry ihn an „Ich bin einfach nur müde... einer der Nachteile eines Werwolfes ist diese ständige Müdigkeit!"Betreten blickte Ron zu Seite „wennich dir nur irgendwie helfen könnte...?!" „Niemand kann mir helfen, Ron. Das alles habe ich nur meiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben... wenn ich doch nur nicht in den Wald gelaufen wäre!"Ja, wenn.... wenn er nicht Harry Potter wäre , dann würde er nicht für so viele Menschen verantwortlich sein, dann könnte er vielleicht wenigstens eine Nacht ruhig schlafen... „Harry!!!" „Was?"Schon wieder war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders gewesen... wann würde es endlich aufhören? Wann konnte er wieder der Junge im Ligusterweg.4 sein, um den die Kinder einen großen Bogen machten? Niemals, sagte eine kleine, fiese innere Stimme zu ihm... niemals... und er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte... „Eigentlich wollten Hermine und ich noch mit dir sprechen... aber leg dich lieber hin, bevor du umkippst!" Und Harry folgte Rons Worten; ohne sich umzuziehen legte er sich ins Bett und schlief Augenblicklich ein.  
  
„So begegnen wir uns also wieder, Harry... in einem Traum. Wirkt sehr wirklich das ganze, findest du nicht?"Die dunkle Gestalt lachte und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. „Was willst du schon wieder von mir, Voldemort? Mein Pate ist tot... meine ganze Familie ist tot... was willst du noch?" „Ich will dich; Harry Potter! Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen, erinnerst du dich?" „Ich schulde dir nichts, Tom! Ich habe nicht alle deine Verwandte umgebracht, wie du meine! Ich glaube eher, du schuldest mir etwas!" „Du hast mir vierzehn kostbare Jahre gestohlen!!! Dafür wirst du büßen... der Tod von diesem Blutverräter ist noch lange nicht genug!" „Lass meine Freunde in Ruhe!"schrie Harry ihn wutentbrannt an „Wage es ja nicht, an meinen Freunden Hand anzulegen!!!" Mit diesen letzten Worten fuhr Harry Potter nassgeschwitzt aus dem Schlaf.  
  
Er spürte ein heftiges ziehen in der Gegend seines Bauchnabels und um ihn herum vermischten sich alle Farben zu eins- bis er dem Hinterteil hart auf einem Steinboden landete. Stühle wurden gerückt, und jemand packte Harry an den Armen um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er öffnete die Augen, und sah in die lächelnden Gesichter von Mad-eye Moody und Remus Lupin. „Freut mich, dich halbwegs gesund wiederzusehen, Harry. Wie geht's?" Lachend klopfte der Angesprochene sich den Staub von der Hose „Den Umständen entsprechend schlecht, Sirs" „Wenigstens genauso schlagfertig wie immer, was Mad-eye?"Remus Lippen lächelten weiterhin unbekümmert, doch seine Augen musterten den Sohn einer seiner besten Freunde aufmerksam. „So, ich denke, wir fangen am besten sofort an!"er wandte sich an Moody „Währst du so freundlich, alter Junge, und erklärst Harry auf was genau er sich eigentlich vorbereiten muss?" Doch all das, was sie ihm erzählten, wusste der Junge-der-lebt bereits schon. Alles, bis auf eine erschreckende Tatsache...  
  
------  
  
„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"Neugierig sah Hermine ihn an „Habt ihr schon Flüche angewandt?" „Nein, noch nicht"Harry bemühte sich um einen gleich gültigen Tonfall „wir haben einfach nur geredet. Lupin hat gemeint, man müsse mich erst einmal seelisch vorbereiten..." „Schade."Hermine begann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Frühstück zu widmen... Erleichtert wandte such Harry sich seinem zu. Mit seinen Gedanken war er immer noch bei ihrem Gespräch gestern Abend... Also war sein Traum doch wirklich gewesen... Voldemort wollte ihn besiegen... und das sobald wie möglich! Der Orden des Phoenix hatte seine Spione, und von ihnen wurden sie immer über die neuesten Pläne des dunklen Lords in Kenntnis gesetzt... und angeblich war es unter dem Todessern kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Voldemort den Retter-der-Menschheit endlich töten wollte... Harry schauderte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, noch viel zeit zu haben, bis es soweit war. Nicht jedoch, dass der dunkle Lord ihn jeden Moment zu sich locken würde! Nun, ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich so schnell wie nur möglich, sich auch so gut wie möglich in Flüchen und Gegenflüchen zu lernen. Merlin sei Dank hatte er schon genügend Erfahrung...  
  
Die Unterrichtsstunden an diesem regnerischen Herbsttag schienen einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Harry sehnte sich nach dem Abend; wollte er doch endlich mit Erik reden! Und wieder greisten seien Gedanken um den nächsten Vollmond. Wenn Voldemort tatsächlich einen Spion an ihrer Schule hatte, dann musste er doch schon längst von Harrys Schicksal wissen... und sicher würde er dieses wissen auf eine ganz besondere Weise nutzen... ja, Harry musste sich ab jetzt wirklich besonders an Vollmondnächten in Acht nehmen... wann endlich würden Ron und Hermine sich in Animagi verwandeln können? In ihrer Gegenwart würde er sich bestimmt viel, viel sicherer fühlen... Es klingelte. Endlich, für heute gab es keinen Unterricht mehr, und er erhob sich um in der großen Halle noch schnell Abendzuessen. Kaum hatten sich die meisten Schüler auf die Bänke gesetzt, als Dumbledore sich mit trauender Miene erhob „Ich fürchte, euch bekannt machen zu müssen, dass Professor Snape umgekommen ist" Jedes Gespräch verstummte, und Hunderte von Schüler, denen Snape verhasst war, starrten ihren Schulleiter bestürzt an...  
  
A/N: Ich glaube, ich muss immer etwas trauriges bringen... schlimm, oder? Was sollen die armen Schüler von Hogwarts nur ohne Snape machen? Er war doch ihr schwarzes Schaf unter den Lehrern... und braucht nicht jeder ein schwarzes Schaf? Und natürlich die ultimative Frage: wir fandet ihr's? Bis denne...  
  
Euer B-Horn =) 


	8. 8

Kapitel 8 ( Wenn man das hier als Kapitel bezeichnen kann...)  
  
Snape war tot. Tot..... müsste Harry sich nicht eigentlich freuen? Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Tag herbeigesehnt? Den Tag, an dem Severus Snape sie für immer verlassen würde... Harry sah sich in der Halle um; er bemerkte niemanden, der nicht geschockt, ja, gar bestürzt dreinblickte. Wie konnte das sein? Doch Harry wusste, was in diesen Köpfen herumging... sie alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass Snape sie ihr ganzes Schulisches Dasein lang ärgern würde. Niemals, niemals hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass er plötzlich einfach nicht mehr da wäre! Und noch eine, unvermeidliche Frage drängte sich in den Fordergrund: Wie ist er gestorben? ‚Umgekommen' hatte Dumbledore gesagt, der noch immer irgendetwas zu ihnen sagte. Der Professor war Mitglied im Orden des Phoenix... und, wie Harry wusste, ihr Spion bei Voldemort.  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Blitz. Snape ist bei einem Auftrag, den er für den Orden zu erledigen hatte, umgekommen! Wenn er vielleicht nicht sogar vom dunklen Lord als Spion enttarnt worden war....  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Erik sich unauffällig erhob und aus der großen Halle schlich. Harry stand ebenfalls auf, peinlichst darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Und tatsächlich bemerkte niemand, wie er hinter Erik die große Halle verließ.  
  
Niemand, außer Draco Malfoy.  
  
°°°  
  
„Hey, warte!"rief Harry seinem (angeblichen) Verwandten nach. „Nicht so laut!"zischte dieser dem Jungen-der-lebt über die Schulter zu. „Es ist schon auffällig genug, dass wir gemeinsam die große Halle verlassen, wo doch alle den Tod ihres Lehrers betrauern!" Oder feiern, setzte Harry in Gedanken hinzu, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Erik schob Harry in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer... und die beiden setzten sich auf zwei arg mitgenommene Holzstühle.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
So, das war jetzt sehr, sehr kurz, ich weiß!!! Aber ich habe im Moment eine „Küstlerische Auszeit"... mir fällt es einfach schwer gescheit zu schreiben!!! Und da dacht ich mir... lieber ich schreib erst einmal nichts, bevor da einfach nur Müll rauskommt...! Es sind jetzt Sommerferien... ich fahre bald für zwei Wochen nach Frankreich, und adann noch nach Holland. Und zwischendurch werde Verwandtschafts-Besuche erledigt... könnte also ne Weile dauern, bis ich weiterschreibe... aber vielleicht packt mich ja doch wieder die Schreiblust, und ich fang sogar schon Morgen wieder an auf die Tastatur zu hauen... wer weiß? Aber falls ihr doch lange Zeit nichts von mir hört bzw. lest: WUNDERSCHÖNE; SONNIGE & WARME FERIEN!!!!  
  
Wünscht euch...  
  
Euer B-Horn =) 


	9. Von ERik Gloss partII & anderen Dingen

A/N: So Leutz, hat mich also doch schon wieder die Schreibmanie gepackt...!!! War wohl nichts mit Sommerpause...  
  
Kapitel (8)/9  
  
Von Erik Gloss –Part II- & von anderen Dingen  
  
Snape war tot. Tot..... müsste Harry sich nicht eigentlich freuen? Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Tag herbeigesehnt? Den Tag, an dem Severus Snape sie für immer verlassen würde... Harry sah sich in der Halle um; er bemerkte niemanden, der nicht geschockt, ja, gar bestürzt dreinblickte. Wie konnte das sein? Doch Harry wusste, was in diesen Köpfen herumging... sie alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass Snape sie ihr ganzes Schulisches Dasein lang ärgern würde. Niemals, niemals hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass er plötzlich einfach nicht mehr da wäre! Und noch eine, unvermeidliche Frage drängte sich in den Fordergrund: Wie ist er gestorben? ‚Umgekommen' hatte Dumbledore gesagt, der noch immer irgendetwas zu ihnen sagte. Der Professor war Mitglied im Orden des Phoenix... und, wie Harry wusste, ihr Spion bei Voldemort.  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Blitz. Snape ist bei einem Auftrag, den er für den Orden zu erledigen hatte, umgekommen! Wenn er vielleicht nicht sogar vom dunklen Lord als Spion enttarnt worden war....  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Erik sich unauffällig erhob und aus der großen Halle schlich. Harry stand ebenfalls auf, peinlichst darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Und tatsächlich bemerkte niemand, wie er hinter Erik die große Halle verließ.  
  
Niemand, außer Draco Malfoy.  
  
°°°  
  
„Hey, warte!"rief Harry seinem (angeblichen) Verwandten nach. „Nicht so laut!"zischte dieser dem Jungen-der-lebt über die Schulter zu. „Es ist schon auffällig genug, dass wir gemeinsam die große Halle verlassen, wo doch alle den Tod ihres Lehrers betrauern!" Oder feiern, setzte Harry in Gedanken hinzu, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Erik schob Harry in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer... und die beiden setzten sich auf zwei arg mitgenommene Holzstühle.  
  
„Was hältst du davon?"fragte Erik ihn sogleich. „Von Snapes tot? Also, ich weiß nicht... ist aber doch ein bisschen seltsam, findest du nicht? Aber ich frage mich, wie er gestorben ist." Seine eigene Vision vom Tod seines Lehrers, behielt Harry erst einmal lieber für sich... Schlagartig musste er an die Worte Dumbledores denken, dass in ihrer Schule ein Spion am Unterricht teil nahm... . Harry schüttelte verstohlen den Kopf. Nein, nicht Erik. Das würde er merken... ! „Nein, du Dummkopf! Von unserer möglichen Verwandtschaft! Was ist, hilfst du mir, mehr herauszufinden?"er senkte die Stimme „Mein Leben lang habe ich geglaubt, alleine auf dieser Welt zu sein. Bis mir meine Erzieherin den Tipp gegeben hat, nach dir zu suchen! Und du musst doch zugeben-"er stockte kurz, und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „, dass wir uns ungewöhnlich ähnlich sehen!" Unwillig nickte Harry, und erklärte sich bereit, Erik zu helfen. Doch wie genau, wusste keiner der beiden so wirklich.  
  
°°°  
  
Es waren noch zwei Tage bis Vollmond, und Harry befand sich mal wieder in seinem Haus, Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.  
  
Gerade übte er mit Lupin den Zeitumkehrungs Fluch, als er plötzlich, nachdem sie zum duzendsten mal in der vergangenheit gelandet waren, erschöpft zu Boden sank. „Remus, ich halt das einfach nicht aus!" Erstaunt sah sein Lehrer ihn an „Was denn? Den Fluch?" „nein! Das mit meiner Verwandlung! Ich habe richtig Angst davor!!! Soviel Angst hab ich echt noch nie gehabt!" Und in diesem Augenblick viel ihm ein, dass doch auch Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war... „Können wir uns denn nicht zusammen verwandeln?"fragte er hoffnungsvoll „Im gleichen Raum, meine ich! Dann wäre keiner von uns allein...!"  
  
Nachdenklich kratzte Lupin sich an der Nase, und sah sich in der kleinen Bibliothek, in der sie sich befanden, um, als plötzlich Schritte zu hören waren. „Mist, da kommt jemand! Na los Harry, zaubere uns zurück!" Nervös nestelte sein Schüler an seinem Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor... „Futurus 2004 Grimmauldplatz 12!!!" Die zwei drehten sich ein paar mal um ihre eigene Achse, bis sie wieder in der Bibliothek ihrer zeit landeten und die Kanne mit Tee vor ihnen erschien, welche sie vorher gekocht hatten. „Und, was ist jetzt?"Harry wollte einfach nicht locker lassen... so viel einfacher wäre es doch, wenn sie in diesen schrecklichen Stunden beisammen wären... Remus lächelte ihn an... „Wusstest du nicht, dass du dich ohnehin hier verwandeln wirst? Dumbledore hat es so angeordnet. Und wenn es wirklich dein Wunsch ist, dann komme ich auch. Wir sind sowieso durch den Wolfsbanntrank so ungefährlich wie ein Schmusehund!" „Also wird das ein richtiger Werwolfsabend?"grinste der Junge-der-lebt und schlug in die ihm dargebotene Hand ein. Und er musste sich eingestehen, wie absurd es auch klingen mag, dass er sich tatsächlich sogar ein wenig auf diese Vollmondnacht freute.  
  
°°°  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen, es war ein Samstag, runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum stieg, da kamen ihm Ron und Hermine mit sehr enteuchten Gesichtern auf ihn zu. „Harry,"begann Hermine „ wegen morgen Abend... wir können uns nicht so bald in Animagi verwandeln! Wir wissen zwar jetzt, wie wir es anstellen müssen, doch das braucht Monate!" Gutgelaunt winkte Harry ab „Ist nicht schlimm, Hermine! Ich bin während meinen Verwandlungen eh nicht alleine." „Wie das?"verdutzt schreckte Ron auf „Bist du denn nicht gefährlich, wenn du dich verwandelst?" „Nur wenn er nicht den Trank nimmt, Ron!"sagte Hermine tadelnd „Und wenn er ihn doch nicht nimmt, dann nur für Menschen. Ist es nicht so, Harry?" Der junge Werwolf bejahte und erzählte seinen Freunden, was er und sein Lehrer ausgemacht hatten...  
  
°°° Und dann, am Tag vor seiner Mutation wurde Harry zum Schulleiter gerufen. Zwar keineswegs unerwartet, und doch hatte Harry ein wenig Furcht vor dem, was Dumbledore zu ihm sagen würde.  
  
„Harry, du weißt inzwischen von Remus, dass du heute Abend in dein Haus reist?"Sein Haus... für Harry hören sich diese Worte immer noch so fremd an. Sirius Haus, fas Haus der Blacks, war jett tatsächlich sein Haus... doch in Gedanken würde es immer das Heim seines Paten bleiben. „Ja, Sir" „Schön. Ich werde dir den Portschlüssel in deinen Schlafsaal schicken. Und jetzt zu etwas anderen."Er räusperte sich „ Wie du weißt, gewinnt die dunkle Seite immer mehr an Macht"Harry nickte, und der Schulleiter fuhr fort „ Und besonders die Jungen Leute, etwa in deinem alter, Harry, müssen auf den Kampf gegen sie in späteren Zeiten vorbereitet sein."Wieder nickte Harry, doch diesmal zögernd. Dies alles war ihm bekannt, also woraus wollte der alte Mann hinaus? „Kurz, brauchen wir jemanden, der sie lehrt, sich zu verteidigen. Doch da alle Lehrer nicht genügend Zeit haben, sich um solch eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft zu kümmern, brauchen wir jemanden anderes, und da du, Harry, schon im letzen Schuljahr Erfahrungen gesammelt hast,"stolz musste Harry an seine DA Gruppe denken, doch ahne er auch, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte... „und dazu noch der beste dieser Schule im Umgang mit Flüchen, Gegenflüchen und sonstiges dieser Art bist... da waren wollten wir dich bitten, vielleicht selber diese Gruppe zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste leiten möchtest!" Harry war sprachlos. Seine DA weiterführen? Daran hatte er ja noch gar nicht gedacht! Aber schlecht war dieser Gedanke wirklich allemal nicht... „Okay, ich mache es!"erwiderte er kurz entschlossen „Ich frage erst einmal alle ehemaligen DA Mitglieder. Und dieses mal ist es doch auch legal, oder?" „Natürlich!"nickte Dumbledore „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass du begeistert sein wirst! Und ich hege die leise Hoffnung, dass dich deine arbeit davon abbringt noch mehr in deinem Leid zu versinken." Als sich Harry Potter später zu seinem Turm begab, sann er die ganze Zeit über Dumbledores letzte Worte nach, und fühlte sich dabei auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise sozusagen ertappt.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Und, wie hat's euch dieses mal gefallen? Ich weiß... in letzter zeit kommt nicht sehr viel Liebe ins Spiel, doch ich verspreche euch: Das kommt noch!!! Diese FF soll ja sehr, sehr lang werden...=)  
  
Also, bis denne..  
  
Euer B-Horn =) 


	10. Liebe und Schmerz liegen dicht beieinand...

Kapitel 10

Liebe und Schmerz liegen dicht beieinander

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz, der jede Faser seines Körpers in Brand setzte, ließ den Jungen- der- lebt aufstöhnen. Er spürte das Blut in seinen Venen pulsieren, und der kalte Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn, wanderte den Rücken hinunter, und verklebte ihm die Haare.

Es war der Schmerz, den er von nun an jeden Mondzyklus verspüren würde_. Jeden verdammten Zyklus_.

Und neben ihm Remus Lupin; der die selben Qualen wie er litt. Remus versuchte, Harry Mut zuzusprechen. Aber der war ja diese Schmerzen auch schon seit Jahrzehnten gewohnt. Für ihn war dies nichts neues; im Gegensatz zu Harry.

Und dann kam der größte Schmerz von allem.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, seine Narbe würde aufreißen, er fiel auf die Knie... ; Und dann öffnete er die Augen. Er sah an sich herunter, und erblickte sich zum ersten mal als Werwolf.

Plötzlich stand Harry wieder im Verbotenen Wald, sah sich bedroht von diesem riesigen Werwolf, der ihm all dies angetan hatte.

Er hasste Werwölfe.

Und er hasste sich selbst.

In den nächsten Stunden hatte Harry genug Zeit, um über alles Nachzudenken. Über sein ganzes beschissenes Leben. Ihm wurde klar, dass seit diesem einen Jahr alle schief lief. Der Streit mit Draco, sein angeblicher Verwandter, der Spion. Und die Sache mit dem Werwolf.

Wenn doch wenigstens Draco bei ihm wäre. Harry fühlte sich so verdammt schuldig. Warum konnte er ihm nicht einfach vergeben? Was war sein, Harrys, Problem? Er wollte doch wieder in den Armen dieses Blonden Engels liegen, seine warmen Lippen spüren... oder etwa nicht? Harry versuchte ganz tief in sich hinein zu horchen, was wollte **_er_**? Und da fand er sie. Die Antwort.

Und er wusste, dass einfach NICHT wusste, was er wollte!

Einerseits würde Draco immer die erste Liebe seines Lebens bleiben. Und die vergaß man nicht so schnell, doch wollte er WIRKLICH noch mit ihm zusammen sein? Würde Draco ihn glücklich machen?

Er wusste es nicht. Wie immer.

Harry zählte die Minuten bis zum Sonnenaufgang ab, und die zeit schien nicht vergehen zu wollen. Es war wie das Ende einer Rennstrecke, die man unbedingt erreichen will, es aber hoffnungslos erscheint.

So wie jetzt.

Seine Gedanken weilten bei Draco, bei seinen wunderschönen grauen Augen; den sanften, zärtlichen Blick, mit denen sie ihn immer ansahen, hatte sich für immer in sein Hirn gebrannt.

Er sehnte sich nach seinem Schatz zurück. Er hatte gedacht, nicht ohne ihn Leben zu können. Und jetzt?

Harry fühlte sich schuldig, so verdammt schuldig...

°°°

„Harry, wie geht's dir?"

„Gut" kam die einsilbige, schleppende Antwort.

„wie war's? hat es sehr wehgetan?"(lol.. nein, Harry hat seine Jungfräulichkeit nicht verloren)

Er zuckte einfach mit den schultern.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?"

„Mit mir ist alles klar Hermine! Es geht mir gut! Ich bin nur etwas Müde, wenn du das verstehen kannst ...?"

Entäucht wandte Hermine sich Ron zu „Kommst du mit? Wir müssen doch noch den Aufsatz in Muggelkunde schreiben..."

Erschrocken, ob dieser Neuigkeit, schlug der Angesprochene seinem besten Freund kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, und folgte Hermine schnellen Schrittes.

Was war das denn? Das klang ja gerade so, als ob Hermine _wollte_, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Bei Draco wäre das nicht so. Draco wäre erleichtert gewesen, hätte sich gefreut, dass es Harry gut ging.

Der junge Werwolf seufzte.

Und da sah er ihn.

Draco.

Er stand einfach nur da, und betrachtete ihn. Wie der Blonde sich Haarstränen aus er Stirn strich und wie er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt, und sich umdrehte.

Sich umdrehte, und mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen tief in die Harrys blickten. Und der Retter-der-Menschheit vergaß, dass da noch mehr Leute waren, und rief zu ihm rüber.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"Erst da wurde er sich all den anderen Schülern bewusst. Doch Draco ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus der großen Halle, und Harry folgte ihm langsam.

°°°

„Dann rede"

Doch Harry fehlten einfach die richtigen Worte. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor, und küsste seine Liebe zuerst vorsichtig, um dann immer leidenschaftlicher zu werden....

Und Draco erwiderte den Kuss mit einem erlösten Lächeln. Ja, jetzt war alles wieder gut. Hoffte er zumindest. Doch was sollte sich denn jetzt noch zwischen sie stellen? Er hatte aus seinem Fehler gelernt, und Harry hatte ihm nun endlich vergeben.

„ Komm mit"flüsterte er, und führte Harry in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

Lachend ließen sie Wasser mit allen möglichen Kombinationen von Schaum, Düften und anderen Sachen einlaufen. Es war so wie früher. Sie hatten immer was zu lachen, konnten aber auch gescheit miteinander reden. Sie sprachen über alles; über ihre

Träume, ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Ängste. Harry kam es vor, als hätte er seit ihrem Streit nicht mehr so viel geredet! Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Und schließlich stellte sich die unvermeidliche Frage...

„Du wie geht es jetzt weiter?"Es war Draco, der die so lange nicht ausgesprochene Frage stellte.

„Wir haben doch zeit, oder? Das wichtigste ist, das du wieder bei mir bist. Egal wie."

„Also willst du es nicht noch mal versuchen?"

„Wir sollten uns einfach zeit lassen, ich denke, dass wir beide uns verändert haben, und einfach ne Weile brauchen, bis wir wieder vertrauen können."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja." Harry grinste „Wir können uns ja einfach mal ab und zu treffen... mal sehen was passiert! Es kommt, wie's kommt..."

Als Harry Minuten später seinen Turm hochstieg fühlte er sich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr; innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte sich eines seiner Probleme so gut wie in Luft aufgelöst. Dass er allerdings den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte, kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn; erst als er plötzlic h in eine wutschnaubende Professor McGonagall reinstolperte...

TBC...

AN: Okay... ich weiß ja, dass mit diesem Chap hat ein bissl lang gedauert, aber erstens funktioniert unser Internet nicht, und zweitens, hatte ich ein monatelanges „künstlerisches Tief". Ich hatte einfach keine Ideen mehr, und.. na ja; auch andere Sachen im Kopf als meine FF. Den Titel „Liebe und Schmerz liegen dicht beieinander"hab ich mir von den Ärzten geklaut... hab dauernd ein Lied von denen im Kopf, in dem diese Zeile vorkommt! Wenn jemand weiß, wie der Song heißt... klärt mich bitte auf!!! Das Lied ist so... Geil!!! Ärzte rulez!!!

Und ich bin wie immer für jede Art von Feedbacks offen!

Bis denne... euer B-Horn)


	11. 11

Kapitel 11

DA & SA

„Wo, um Himmels willen, haben sie gesteckt?"

„Mir war nicht gut"

„Aha. Und warum waren sie dann nicht im Krankenflügel? Lagen nicht in ihrem Bett, oder waren nicht sich übergebend auf der Toilette aufzufinden? Nein, Potter, diese Ausrede zieht bei mir nicht. Wo waren sie?"

Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? ‚Denk nach...'

„Ich hab das alles einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten... alle gehen mir aus dem Weg, und lassen mich ihre Angst und ihren Abscheu spüren! Selbst gewisse Lehrer halten Abstand zu mir... Ist es da denn so verwunderlich, wenn ich einfach mal eine Auszeit brauche?"

Puh, das hatte er gut gemacht... und richtig gelogen war es ja eigentlich auch nicht...

„warum haben sie denn nichts gesagt? Zu mir, Dumledore oder irgendeinem anderen Lehrer? Wir hätten etwas zu den Schülern und Schülerinnen gesagt!!!"

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es etwas bringen würde"Das Gespräch ging allmählich in eine unangenehme Richtung...

„gut, dann gehen sie jetzt bitte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe gerade etwas ans schwarze Brett gehängt, dass sie vielleicht interessieren wird. Guten Abend"

Himmel, war die Frau gestresst! Was das wohl für ein Aushang war? Gespannt stieg Harry durch das Potrat der Fetten Dame und ging Schnur stracks zu der Tafel mit den Aushängen. Es war ein Ausschnitt aus dem Mittagspropheten. Harry sah sich um, und bemerkte, dass er der einzige in dem großen Raum war. Er beugte sich vor, und begann zu lesen.

**Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, spricht in einem Brief, der in unsere Redaktion geschickt wurde, zu Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

_Ich, Voldermort fordere Dumbledore und seine Schüler zum Kampf um Hogwarts auf!_

_Bei diesem Übergriff werde ich mal nicht unangemeldet erscheinen, will ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, wie ihr in Panik ausbrecht und versucht euch das duellieren beizubringen ! Niemand hat eine Chance gegen meine Todesser, lasst euch das gesagt sein!_

_Ich bin gespannt, was ihr zu bieten habt._

Voldemort 

Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihm würden die Beine unter dem Bauch weggerissen. Das gabs doch nicht! Voldemort machte keine offiziellen ansprachen... aber er hatte zweifellos erreicht, was er erreichen wollte: Panik und Hektik. Harry spürte, wie sie von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte, doch er wehrte sich dagegen. Nein. Er musste kühlen Kopf bewahren, schließlich hatte Voldemort es ja hauptsächlich auf ihn abgesehen.

Harry wusste, dass es an der zeit war, die DA wieder einzuberufen.

°°°

„Was sollen wir nur tun?"es war Cho, die total nervös ihr Haar um einen Finger wickelte.

Harry sah seine Gefährten fest und entschlossen an. „erst einmal müssen wir noch um mehr Mitglieder werben, dürfen es allerdings nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Wir haben immer noch Leute hier an der Schule, die uns verraten könnten! Dumbledore ist übrigens damit einverstanden. Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns dann irgendwann noch mal, und ihr bringt die mit, die Interesse an der Sache haben! Und dann studieren wir alle Flüche und Gegenflüche ein, die uns in die Finger fallen."

„Aber Harry"gab Colin zu bedenken „Es werden Hunderte sein, die mitmachen wollen! Die werden doch unmöglich in einen einzelnes Klassenzimmer passen"

„Wir werden dann ja mal sehen. Wir müssen es trotzdem schaffen, es geheim zu halten. Es ist jetzt zwar nicht mehr verboten, aber man weiß ja nie, ob man jedem trauen kann..."

„Und wie wollen wir uns nennen? Immer noch Dumledores Armee?"

„Wie wär's mit Schüler Armee? SA. Schließlich kämpfen wir ja jetzt für die Schule, also für uns."

Sie stimmten auf die alte art und Weise ab (siehe Band 5) und Hermine schrieb die Namen der anwesenden wieder auf ein Stück Pergament.

Sie sagte „Alle die hier sind, sind die Aufpasser, sozusagen die Ansprechpersonen für alle anderen, die vielleicht noch dazu kommen, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden" sagte Harry schnell „Und jetzt müssen wir hoch in unsere Türme"er zeigte auf die Karte des Rumtreibers „Filch macht sich für seinen Rundgang fertig!"

°°°

So viele waren gekommen... zwei Wochen später trafen sie sich im Raum der Wünsche, da dies der einzige Ort schien, der groß genug für diese Menschenmasse war. Jetzt standen Hunderte von Schülern in einer gigantischen Halle und Harry stand mit den anderen SA Mitgliedern auf einer Art Bühne. Hermine ergriff das Wort.

„Ähm.. Hallo."Sagte sie eine Spur verlegen „bestimmt wisst ihr, dass wir hier eine Art Kurs zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gründen wollen, das heißt, die illegale Gruppe, die wir" sie deutete auf die ehemaligen DA Mitglieder , die hinter ihr standen „letztes Jahr gegründet haben, zu einer großen Sache machen, weil wir uns alle"Ihre stimme gewann an kraft und Entschlossenheit „ gegen Voldemort und seine Leute wehren müssen! Den Lehrern ist es unmöglich, uns alles im Unterricht beizubringen, und daher hat Dumbledore uns gebeten euch das, was ihr können müsst, beizubringen!"

An dieser Stelle trat Harry wie verabredet vor, und löste Hermine ab.

„Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten, euer Lehrer zu sein, weil er der Meinung ist, dass ich der mit den meisten Erfahrungen bin... . Das soll jetzt nicht eingebildet klingen, oder so. Ich gebe nur wieder, was er gesagt hat. Ich würde sagen, dass wir Kurse bilden, die alle zu einer bestimmten Tageszeit hier in den Raum kommen! Am besten jeder trägt sich in die Namensliste ein, und dann werden wir immer 30 Leute zusammen tun."

Es dauerte Stunden, bis sich der Letzte eingetragen hatte, und jeder eine Münze, in der Datum und Uhrzeit eingeprägt waren, bekommen hatte (die selben wie im letzten Jahr).

Danach setzte sich Ginny hin, und fing an durchzuzählen. Es waren 120 Hexen und Zauberer... also mussten vier Kurse gebildet werden.

Jeden Tag zwei Kurse, zwei Stunden... und das dann noch abends. Da fiel das Quidditch Training flach. Naja. Das hier war wichtiger als Quidditch!!!

°°°

Die nächsten Wochen waren purer Stress. Nicht nur für Harry, sondern für jeden, der bei der SA mit machte. Also gut die hälfte aller Schüler. Es war schrecklich. Meist kamen ganze Klassen todmüde in den Unterricht und die Lehrer wussten nicht, was sie mit ihnen anfangen sollten. Es schien wirklich, als wären nur die Slytherins munter wie eh und je. Und jeden Tag wurden es mehr, die in Harrys Klassen kamen. Bis bald wirklich jeder der drei Häuser dabei war. Und für Harry wurde es die Hölle. Er musste seinen Unterricht vorbereiten, selbst noch für die Schule lernen seine Hausaufgaben machen und dann noch das Quidditch Training mit seinem Team, zu dessen Manschaftskapitän er ernannt wurde. Nicht zu vergessen seine Stunden bei Lupin, die jetzt allerdings immer seltener wurden und seine Verwandlungen in einen Werwolf. Und das alles, wobei er sich doch eh schon so schwach auf den Beinen fühlte.

Das gute war allerdings, dass ihm niemand mehr aus dem Weg ging und, dass keiner mehr vor ihm Angst hatte. Er wurde wieder so wie Früher, als Harry Potter respektiert. Und nach den letzten Wochen wusste er es wirklich zu schätzen. Nicht so wie vor dem Werwolfsbiss, als sie ihn alle nur genervt hatten.

Das erstaunlichste war jedoch, dass Draco Malfoy eines Tages im Raum der Wünsche auftauchte und verkündete, er wolle auch gegen Voldemort kämpfen.

„Du?" Ron schnappte nach Luft „bist du sicher, dass du nicht gleich zu deinem Daddy rennst und ihm brühwarm erzählst, was wir hier vorhaben?"

„Ja, bin ich, Weasley."Gab Draco kontra „Ich hatte nie vor, Todesser zu werden; und ich fände es an deiner Stelle nicht schlecht, dass auch Slytherins sich für eure Sache interessieren"

„Na schön . Trag dich da ein und geh am besten zu Harry. Und benimm dich ausnahmsweise mal anständig, okay?"

Und zum erstaunen aller antwortete Malfoy schlicht und ergreifend

„Okay".

°°°

Harry sah Daco mit einem versteckten grinsen entgegen.­­­­­­

„Bist du also doch noch gekommen? Wie hast du denn das angestellt?"

„bin einfach weggeschlichen, cheri."Flüsterte er „Du hast ja überhaupt keine zeit mehr für mich..."

„ja, es tut mir leid. Hab einfach so verdammt viel zu tun! Bist anscheinend der einzige Slytherin, der sich hierher traut. Oder der einzige, der auf unserer Seite steht."Sie sonderten sich unauffällig von den anderen ab, die gerade den vier Punkte Zauber lernten.

„Nein, ich bin nicht der einzige. Da sind noch viel mehr, aber sie trauen sich einfach nicht zu kommen, oder wissen nichts von dieser Sache! aber was, wenn man es den falschen sagt? Die falschen dazu auffordert, hier her zu kommen?"

„genau das ist das Problem!"ereiferte sich Harry „Es herrscht kein vertrauen mehr zwischen uns! Und die Sache mit dem angeblichen Spion macht es auch nicht einfacher!!"

Harry hatte sich richtig in Rasche geredet, so dass er erstaunt innehielt, als Draco ihn verliebt an sah.

„was-, was ist?"

„du siehst so süß aus, wenn du dich aufregst"

Harry errötete, und fühlte plötzlich eine heftige Erregung.... „Hast du heute Nacht noch zeit, Draco? Ich glaube, wir haben lange genug gewartet... meinst du nicht auch?"

Glücklich sah der blonde Junge ihn an „Ja Harry, das haben wir wirklich. Kannst du runter in die Kerker kommen?"

Also verabredeten sie sich für diese Nacht in Snapes alten Kerkern.

TBC...

AN: Mein bisher längstes Kapitel... Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, es ging alles ein bisschen schnell... alles auf einmal mit zu kleinen Zeitspannen... würde mich echt sehr über eure Meinung freuen!!! ) Ich sitze her auf dem Boden unseres ausgeräumten Arbeitszimmers, die Tastatur auf meinen Knien, eine Schüssel Trauben neben mir stehen, und mit heftigen Rückenschmerzen. Es ist 00:00 Uhr. Und ich bin am überlegen, ob ich nicht doch noch ein weiteres Chap schreiben soll... mal schaun...

Bis denne... euer B-Horn)


	12. Ein Geheimnis

Kapitel 12

Ein Geheimnis

Harry verlies als letzter den Raum der Wünsche und schloss die Tür. Er hatte Ron und Hermine gesagt, er müsse noch was für den nächsten Abend vorbereiten, und ging nun leise hinunter in Richtung Kerker. seit dem Tod Snapes war er nicht mehr dort unten gewesen, und jetzt stellte sich bei ihm eine gewisse Spannung ein. Wer wusste schon, was dort unten stecken konnte?

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

„Hey" schauernd blickte Harry sich in dem kalten Raum um, den er betreten hatte „Gruslig hier, findest du nicht auch?"

„ich dachte, ein Gryffindor fürchtet sich vor nichts!"sagte Draco ironisch

„Wer niemals Angst hat, ist nicht richtig im Kopf, würde ich sagen." Er entfachte eine Fackel, die an der Wand hing

„Du hast mir gefehlt."

„Aber ich war doch immer da!"

„Ja" Draco kam immer näher „aber nicht für mich"

Er küsste Harry sanft und sah ihm verführerisch in die Augen. Harry zog seinen Freund an sich, und für mit seinen Händen dessen Rücken entlang... seine Rechte fuhr in Dracos Hose, unter die Boxer- shorts, und Harry hatte die Stelle gefunden, an der er den Blonden Spitz bis zum geht nicht mehr machen konnte. Sanft bedeckte er seine Halsbeuge mit küssen, und ließ sich von Draco sein Hemd aufknöpfen.... als sie beide mit nacktem Oberkörper dastanden, breitete Draco ihre Umhänge auf dem Boden aus, und ließ sich mit Harry auf sie sinken...Draco streichelte Harry an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel. Ein lautes aufstöhnen ließ ihn grinsen. Geil, wie Harry jetzt war, öffnete er den Gürtel des Blonden, während er auf diesem drauflag und am Ohr knabberte...

Der heiße Atem ließ Draco schauern und er spürte, wie sich sein Glied härtete. Langsam konnte er auch das seines Geliebten durch die Boxershorts, die er jetzt nur noch anhatte fühlen.

Sie zogen sich ganz aus, und versanken in einem Meer aus Liebe....

°°°

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ja, ich liebe dich auch._

_Es hat mit gefallen._

_Stimmt, es war so schön, wie noch nie._

_Ich will dich nie verlieren, mein schatz_

_Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich niemals verlassen werde._

_°°°_

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten langsam mal in unsere Türme? Wir haben morgen in der ersten Vgddk! Da darf ich auf gar keinen fall verschlafen!"Harry erhob sich, und zog sich an. „Komm schon, du Schlafmütze!"

„Hab erbarmen!"theaterlich zog griff Draco sich mit den Händen an den Kopf. „Ich bin vollkommen erschöpft von dieser heißen Nacht!"

„Jetzt komm!" Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. „Sonst wirst du nie wieder so erschöpft sein!"

„Hey, Stopp! Was ist das?"

Er griff hinter einen Wandbehang, und zog ein kleines Büchlein heraus.

„sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch"meinte Draco

„Zeig mal her!"Harry nahm das Buch in die Hand und schlug es auf. Die Seiten des Buches waren ungefähr bis zur Mitte mit der schrägen, engen Handschrift Severus Snapes beschrieben. Aber es sah nicht so aus, wie ein Tagebuch... eher wie ein Protokoll oder so etwas in der Art. Er blätterte zurück auf die erste Seite, auf der mit einer ihm unbekannter Handschrift geschrieben stand: **Der Orden des Phoenix,** Severus Snape.

„Und?" Neugierig versuchte Darco unter Harrys Arm etwas zu erspänen. „Was ist damit?"

„Weiß nicht. Ich nehm's mit, und les es mir mal durch. Vielleicht steht ja was interessantes drin."

°°°

„Ron, wach auf! Ich hab was gefunden!"

„Hä?"

„komm schon, Ron, es könnte was wichtiges für den Orden sein!"

„Harry, bist du das? Ist was passiert?"

Gleich riss ihm der Geduldsfaden... „Jetzt komm einfach runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Bin schon da...."

„Also, dann lass uns mal schauen..."sagte Harry und schlug das Buch auf der letzten beschriebenen Seite auf. „Es geht um den Orden, vielleicht sogar nur um die Aufträge Snapes. Sein Tagebuch über den Orden oder so was"

„Wie wär's, wenn wir es einfach erst einmal von vorne durchlesen?" schlug Ron vor; also saßen sie die ganze restliche nacht da, und lasen...

°°°°

„Was macht _ihr_ denn da? Hey, aufwachen!!! Ron, Harry! RO-ON!!! HAA-RY!!!"

Doch die beiden schlummerten tief und fest auf der Couch am Kamin, auf ihren Knien das Buch, und ließen sich von Ginny und Hermine nicht aufwecken. Es war noch dunkel, und die zwei Mädchen waren bis jetzt die einzigen, die schon auf den Beinen waren. Hermine hatte der Jüngeren versprochen mit ihr einen Zauber zu lernen, den sie nicht auf die Reihe kriegte. Es war ja Ginnys ZAG Jahr, und das Mädel aus der Sechsten half ihr gerne.

Nach ein paar weiteren Rufen, begann Ron sich zu regen... und öffnete verschlafen die Augen „Wer schreit hier denn so? Ich will schlafen!"

Seine Schwester kicherte „Was macht ihr denn hier? Du bist doch gestern hoch ins Bett!"

„Ich schlafe."Ron verbesserte sich „ich _habe _geschlafen. Bevor ihr kamt"Er wandte sich seinem tief schlafendem Kumpel zu „Hey, aufwachen, du Penner!"

„Ich- Bin- Wach!"Harry setzte sich seufzend auf „Was soll das?......Oh, Hermine! Ginny! Hört mal zu, wir haben was spannendes rausgefunden...!"Harry war mit einem Schlag hellwach.

Er nahm Snapes Buch in die Hand, und begann zusammen mit Ron zu erzählen...

°°°

.... „Und hier, seht ihr? Sein Letzter: Er wurde damit beauftragt, sich Urlaub zu nehmen und mit Voldemort ins Hauptquartier nach York zu gehen. Voldemort suchte nämlich Todesser, die längere Zeit keine Pflichten zu erfüllen hätten.

Vielleicht ist Snape gar nicht tot, und Professor Dumbledore will sein verschwinden so erklären..., aber das ist doch furchtbar dreist; einen Tod vorzuschwindeln...!"

„Nicht unbedingt"erwiderte Hermine „Wenn man es nur vermutet und es keine Leiche gibt. Dumbledore könnte später einfach sagen, Snape wärt einfach nur verschwunden, und er und die anderen Lehrer hätten geglaubt, er sei verunglückt oder so was. Niemand würde daran zweifeln!"

„Und was ist, wenn unser lieber Lehrer wirklich tot ist und bei seinem angeblichem Auftrag entdeckt worden ist, und von ihr- wisst- schon- wem persönlich umgebracht wurde?"Ron kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase „...aber woher sollte der Orden das wissen? Snape war doch wohl unser einziger Spion bei den Todessern, oder?"

„Bleiben wir erst einmal bei der ersten Variante... und da stellt sich doch die Frage: Wieso suchte Voldemort Todesser, die mit ihm kommen? Das Datum dieses Eintrags ist drei Monate her, also musste es im November schon klar gewesen sein, dass Snape geht. Das ist doch der Hammer!"( Harry)

Sie saßen so da, bis es hell wurde, kamen aber trotzdem nicht weiter mit ihren Überlegungen. Es machte keinen Sinn einfach hier rum zu sitzen, also beschlossen sie, Kontakt mit dem Orden des Phoenix aufzunehmen, um dort anzufragen, was Sache ist.

Doch jetzt standen sie erst mal auf, um sich für die Schule fertig zu machen...

TBC...

AN: Am ende hab ich mich irgendwie von den drei ??? ispirieren lassen...lol. Alfred Hitchcock's Krimis für Kinder...;)

Wie fandet ihr's? Sooooo.. muss jetzt meinem Cousin „das kleine Nachtgespenst"vorlesen... )

Und bitte: Reviews! Hab doch schon so lange keine mehr gekriegt... ( freue mich auch sehr über **konstruktive **Kritik! Man lernt schließlich nie aus, nich'? ....

Und dann noch nice Greez an die Julia, die mir bei den letzten drei Chaps Beta gelesen hat!!!

Bis denne... Euer B-Horn )


	13. Neue Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 13

Neue Erkenntnisse

Sie saßen noch beim Frühstück, als Erik Gloss sich neben Harry an den Gryffindor Tisch setzte. Zuerst bemerkte dieser ihn nicht und aß in Gedanken versunken weiter, bis Hermine ihren Freund anstieß und ihm ein Zeichen gab. Harry wandte sich erstaunt zur Seite....

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Ich habe was herausgefunden"

„Aha." Harry war in Gedanken immer noch bei Snape, so dass er gar nicht richtig zuhörte

Erik schien das jedoch überhaupt nicht zu bemerken... „Harry, wir sind Cousins! Ich war letztes Wochenende im Zaubereiministerium und habe alle aus den Akten rausgesucht, die mit den Evans und den Potters verwandt sind. Na ja, und da hab ich halt meinen Namen gefunden."

Erik hatte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen: Kein Gedanke hing mehr an Snapes „Tagebuch"...

„Aber du kannst nicht mein Cousin sein! Die einzige Schwester meiner Mutter hat einen Dursley geheiratet und ein Muggel-Monster geboren!!! _Es_ _kann gar nicht sein!_"

„Harry, ich hab dir meinen richtigen Namen noch nicht gesagt"sagte Erik leise

„Wie?"

„Na ja, ich heiße eigentlich nicht Erik Gloss... aber glaub mir, ich habe selbst sechzehn Jahre geglaubt, dass dies mein Name ist!"

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass du jetzt doch anders heißt?"

„Meine Erzieherin im Weisenheim hat es mir erzählt. Dieselbe, die sagte, dass wir verwandt sein könnten."

„Diese Frau scheint ja angeblich wirklich mehr über dich zu wissen, als du selbst! _Erik"_ Harry grinste „Und wie heißt du jetzt wirklich?"

„Mein Name ist Brian Evans. Ich bin der Neffe deiner Mutter!"

„Und wie, bitte schön, soll das gehen? Hast du das auch im Ministerium rausgefunden?"

Erik, oder besser gesagt Brian rückte näher an Harry heran und begann mit leiser, angespannter Stimme zu erzählen...

„Unsere Großeltern hatten noch einen Sohn, den sie in der USA bekamen. Sie gaben ihn, weil Voldemort es zu der Zeit auf kleine Kinder und Säuglinge abgesehen hatte, in Obhut von Freunden, die sie dort drüben hatten. Doch als sie ihn nach Jahren wieder zu sich holen wollten, wollte er nicht mehr mit seinen Eltern nach England, und so wurde die Vormundschaft auf eine eng befreundete Familie übertragen.

Nun ja, der Sohn, er hieß Harvey, heiratete und sie bekamen mich. Und irgendwas muss meinen Eltern zugestoßen sein, als ich noch sehr klein war, denn ich kam dann ins Weisenheim. Das ist die Geschichte."

Harry war fassungslos. Brian Evans. Der Sohn seines Onkels. Sein Cousin. Sein letzter lebender Verwandter. Jedenfalls der letzte gescheite Verwandte; was die Dursleys nun mal nicht waren...

Harry lachte vor Glück laut auf. Es war toll, einfach nur toll. Brian Evans. Der Neffe seiner Mutter! Ob Petunia Dursley überhaupt etwas von ihrem Bruder wusste? Sie hatte ihn nie erwähnt... nicht einmal beiläufig, wie sie es bei ihrer Schwester manchmal tat.

Und dann kam Harry plötzlich alles viel zu unrealistisch vor.

Er merkte nicht, wie Brian sich erhob, sosehr war er in seine Gedanken versunken...

Brian war ein Hexer. War der Bruder seiner Mutter also auch aus der Zaubererwelt? Und wie stand es mit der Mutter seines Cousins? Wer war sie?

Und was war mit ihnen geschehen? Sollte tatsächlich Voldemort hinter all dem stecken?

Grübelnd ließ Harry sein Frühstück stehen, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung....

°°°

„Was hatte Erik denn so wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen?"fragte Ron neugierig, als Harry zu spät im Unterricht erschien und neben seinem Freund Platz nahm.

„Er wollte mir nur sagen, dass wir Cousins sind..."erwiderte Harry scheinbar überaus gefasst und grinste bei Rons erschrockenem Blick breit.

„Aber das war ja vorauszusehen, meinst du nicht?"sagte er noch, gerade, als es klopfte und ein Haufen erwachsener Zauberer und Hexen das Klassenzimmer betraten.

Die arme Professor McGonagall war im ersten Moment völlig perplex und schien vor Verwunderung kein Wort mehr sprechen zu können, was bei ihr wirklich äußerst selten vorkam; doch sie hatte sich schnell wider gefasst und fragte Dumbledore, der als Letzter eingetreten war, und in diesem Augenblick die Tür hinter sich schloss, mit sicherer, forscher Stimme:

„Was soll das bedeuten, Dumbledore? Ich habe halte gerade Unterricht! Was haben diese Leute" Sie machte eine ausladende Geste „hier zu suchen?"

„Es tut mir leid, Minerva, aber Fudge hat sie geschickt! Sie sind wegen des angeblichen Spions, der sich in Hogwarts aufhalten soll, hier! Ihre Aufgabe ist es, sich die Schüler genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen!"

„Sie sind hier, um sie ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen?!"rief McGonagall entrüstet aus und bemerkte die junge Frau, die aus der Gruppe vorgetreten war erst, als diese zu sprechen begann...

TBC...

**AN:** Okay, das war ja jetzt echt nicht so viel..., aber das nächste Mal, ich versprechs!!!

Und danke für die (???) Reviews! Leider habe ich immer noch kein Internet, und kann daher auch nicht gucken gehen, ob ich überhaupt welche habe, aber trotzdem! Danke, das ihr meine Story lest! Mit Review oder ohne, im Grunde ist es doch egal, oder?

Mir macht das Schreiben einfach Spaß, und ich werde damit auch nicht aufhören, selbst, wenn mein Postfach keine aktuellen Reviews beherbergt, was solls?! Ich schreibe für mich!

Aber freuen würde ich mich aber trotzdem sehr über Rückmeldungen, aber vielleicht soll es ja einfach nicht sein! Und nochmals Danke an meine liebe Beta-Leserin Miro-fan!!!! Ich hab dich lieb, Kleene!

**Bis denne... Euer B-Horn)**


	14. 14

Kapitel 14

Hermine, Harry und Ron wechselten kurz höchst erstaunte Blicke, bevor sie sich wieder der Hexe zuwandten, welche begann zu ihnen zu reden.

„Vielleicht wissen manche von euch schon, dass das Ministerium vermutet, dass sich gegenwärtig einer von Ihr- wisst-schon-wem's Leuten in dieser Schule aufhalten soll."

„Von wegen das Ministerium vermutet!"flüsterte Harry seinen Freunden zu „Das haben die von Dumbledore!"

Die Ministeriumshexe fuhr fort.

„Allerdings soll sich der Dunkle Lord eine oder einen Jugendlichen bedienen. Deshalb"schloss sie „sind wir hier, um euch im vertraulichem Gespräch einige Fragen zu stellen. Denn soweit wir wissen, könnte es selbst jemand von euch sein!"

Hermine schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf „Und dann lässt Fudge seine Leute in Klassen reinspazieren und rumposaunen, dass er weiß, das hier ein Spion steckt. Gerade so, dass der, den er sucht, zu seinem Boss laufen kann, um ihm die Gefahr zu melden! Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein? So was kann doch niemals Dumbledore vorgeschlagen haben, meint ihr nicht?"

„Hermine, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Sie werden schon das richtige tun, meinst du nicht?"erwiderte Ron sachlich. „Und jetzt sie bitte mal still, wir versuchen grad zu hören, was die da vorne noch mit McGonagall reden!"

Er wies auf Harry und sich. Harry folgte mit größter Anstrengung dem Gespräch zwischen einigen Ministeriumsleuten und ihrer Lehrerin, der sie offenbar noch einmal von der ganzen Sache zu überzeugen versuchten.

„Es geht um die Sicherheit Ihrer Schüler, Professor! Sie müssen das akzeptieren!"

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ich es nicht akzeptiere oder nicht"erwiderte die Professorin „sondern darum, dass Fudge einfach ohne das Einverständnis der Lehrkraft, geschweige denn des Schulleiters irgendwelche Leute hierher schickt, um unsere Schüler ins verhör zu nehmen!"

„Ich versichere ihnen: Albus Dumbledore hat uns sein Einverständnis gegeben!"

„Vielleicht, weil sie ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen haben, denn wie ich ihn kenne, und glauben sie mir"sie sah den jungen Mann fest an, mit dem sie sprach „ich kenne ihn weitaus besser als sie, hätte er zuerst mit seinen Lehrern über die Sache gesprochen!"

Fudges Leuten wurde die Sache anscheinend zu heiß... sie verabschiedeten sich rasch mit dem Vorwand, noch in andere Klassen zu müssen, und verzogen sich so schnell wie möglich.

„Na ich bin gespannt, ob die etwas rauskriegen!"sagte Ron, als sie in die große Halle zum Mittagsessen gingen. „Übrigens:"er wandte sich an Harry „Kannst mir heute Abend den Furunkelfluch beibringen? Ich hab heute bei dir im ersten Kurs und-"er senkte die Stimme „Ich hab mit Ernie gewettet, dass ich den Fluch ohne Probleme hinkriegen kann. Er hat mir

nämlich gesagt, dass er ihn unbedingt für seine UTZ Prüfung können muss, ihn aber nicht kann..."

„Ernie Macmillian aus Huffelpuff? Ist der nicht in unserer Klassenstufe?"

„Er war. Er konnte überspringen, genau so, wie Hermine. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er das auch wirklich gemacht hat! Was für ein Idiot! Jetzt muss er doppelt so viel lernen wie wir!"

Bedauernd schüttelte Harry den Kopf „ Tut mir leid, Ron, aber ich hab unglaublich viel zu tun und würde echt am liebsten einfach das machen, was ich für heute vorgesehen habe! Ich kann ja mal am Sonntag schauen, ob ich dir helfen kann, okay?"

„Schon gut, Kumpel, weiß ja, dass du viel um die Ohren hast! Aber warum fragst du nicht mal Hermine, ob sie dir helfen kann? Sie ist doch auch nicht schlecht in so Sachen!"

Harry seufzte „Ja, das sollte ich wirklich langsam mal tun!"Er sah wie sich Draco von seiner Gruppe entfernte und lauthals verkündete, er wolle noch mal schnell in die Bibliothek und ihm einen schnellen Blick zuwarf.

Harry wollte ihm am liebsten einfach folgen... „Shit, hab meine Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst in der Bibliothek vergessen!! Ich komm gleich nach, ja?"

Er wartete nicht mal die Antwort Rons ab, sondern lief schnell in Richtung Bücherei, um höchste Erschrockenheit vor zu täuschen.

„Hey!"

Harry drehte sich um.

„Wo kommst du denn her?"fragte Draco grinsend.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest in die Bibliothek. Ich hab heute nämlich meine Droge noch gar nicht eingenommen!"

„oh... ich wüsste ja gar nicht, dass du süchtig geworden bist!"

Harry folgte Draco in ein altes, nicht benutztes Klassenzimmer „Doch, wenn ich sie nicht kriege, dann werde ich verrückt!"

„Ich glaube, dann ich habe da was für dich..."

Draco verriegelte die Tür und schenkte seinem Geliebten ein leidenschaftliches Lächeln, bevor sie in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken.....


	15. Der Anfang vom Ende

Kapitel 15 

Der Anfang vom Ende

Müde lies Harry sich auf einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin nieder und zog seine Schultasche an sich heran. Verzweifelt stöhnte er auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es dieses Schuljahr schaffen würde, wenn es so weiter ging... er hatte einfach so viel zu tun, dass seine Hausaufgaben und sonstige Leistungen darunter litten! Was nutzte ihm eine Supernote in Verteidigung die dunklen Künste, wenn er in allen anderen Fächern bei den Prüfungen durchfiel?

Es musste etwas geschehen! Doch das war nicht der richtige Augenblick um darüber nachzudenken, wenn man den Stapel Hausaufgaben, den er bis morgen noch erledigen musste beachtete.

„Also dann mal los..." er öffnete sein Buch über Kräuterkunde und machte sich an seinen Aufsatz über schneidende Papierpflanzen...

Als Harry seine Augen aufschlug fand er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Er war eingeschlafen.

Der Junge, der lebt warf einen Blick auf die Uhr... „Shit, ich komme zu Spät!!!" Er hatte noch eine lange Nacht vor sich.

Rasch raffte er sich auf, strich seinen Umhang glatt und lief hinaus auf den Korridor, um in den Raum der Wünsche zu eilen.

Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass es schon dunkel war.

Doch wieso war er dann alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen?

Ein dunkles Gefühl beschlich ihn. Etwas Böses befand sich hier im Schloss. Ganz in der Nähe...

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er sich so leise wie möglich verhalten musste und so schlich er wie ein Geist in Richtung große Halle. Vielleicht hatten sie sich dort alle versammelt?

Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich, je näher er seinem Ziel kam und plötzlich, wie ein unerwarteter Schlag, begann seine Narbe quälend zu schmerzen. Harry sank auf die Knie, seine Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei geformt. Die eine Hand presste er sich auf die Narbe, während er sich mit der anderen an der kalten Steinwand abstützen musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Was ging hier vor? Das letzte Mal hatte seine Narbe so heftig geschmerzt, als Voldemort im letzten Jahr für einen Augenblick im Zaubereiministerium von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Konnte Voldemort hier im Schloss sein und nach ihm suchen? Harry überlief ein kalter Schauer und Entsetzen packte ihn... Es war zu früh. Er musste noch so viel lernen, bis er sich seinem Todfeind stellen konnte. Aber hatten Dumbledore und auch Remus nicht gesagt, er würde es schaffen? Hatten sich nicht behauptet, Harry wäre bereit?

Den Schmerz seiner Stirnnarbe missachtend, kam Harry wieder auf die Beine und lief in die Richtung, in die ihn sein Gefühl führte.

Er würde es schaffen. Er würde seine Familie und seine Freunde rächen. Alle, die Voldemort auf dem Gewissen hatte; wenn er so etwas wie ein Gewissen überhaupt besaß.

„Ah, da bist du ja" sagt die kalte Stimme „Ich habe auf dich gewartet"

„wie du siehst, bin ich gekommen"

„Ja. Und wie _du_ siehst, bin ich nicht alleine"

Zum ersten Mal wagte Harry einen Blick hinter Voldemort und erschrak beinahe zu Tode. Die ganze Halle war mit Menschen gefüllt. Die Lehrer lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden und mit ihnen eine Menge Schüler, die immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen hielten, mit denen sie sich gegen die Todesser verteidigten. Der wenige Rest, der unverletzt war, wurde von dutzenden vielleicht auch hunderten Todessern bewacht. Keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht für sie.

Harry sah Hermine geschlagen auf dem Boden liegen, neben ihr Ron und Neville. Dann erblickte er Draco, der sich nicht mehr regte und von seinem Vater bewacht wurde.

In diesem Augenblick überkam Harry eine Welle des Zornes sowie des Mutes. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und funkelte Voldemort an, der sein Gesicht zu einer abscheulichen, triumphierenden Grimasse verzogen hatte.

„Das wirst du mir heimzahlen, Voldemort. Verabschiede dich von deinem traurigen leben, oder besser von dem, was davon übrig geblieben ist!"

„Grosse Klappe, aber nichts dahinter, was?"

Sie machten sich zum Kampf bereit. Harry konzentrierte sich voll und ganz nur auf seinen Gegner. Hatte nur diese abscheuliche Gestalt vor seinen Augen und ansonsten nichts.

Endlich ist der Augenblick gekommen. Der Augenblick, an dem er seinen Eltern rächen konnte. Und er würde siegen, denn sie gaben ihm die Kraft dazu.

„_Mum_" flüsterte er „_Dad_"

Der dunkle Lord lachte „Sie sind nicht hier, Potter. Niemand ist hier um dir zu helfen. Du bist ganz allein"

Doch das stimmte nicht. Sie waren bei ihm; bei allem was er tat. Sie beschützten ihn auf ihre eigene Weise. Durch ihre unsterbliche Liebe.

„Lass uns endlich anfangen, Voldemort. Ich kann deine Visage nicht mehr lange ertragen!"

Harry bemerkte, dass es in der ganzen Halle ohrenbetäubend ( ja, das gibt's auch.) Still geworden war. Alle hatten sich ihm und Voldemort zugewandt.

„Nun wird eine ganze Schule Zeuge des Todes des berühmten Harry Potter. Ihrer einzigen großen Hoffnung..."

Wieder verfiel Harry in höchste Konzentration.

Und dann begann der Kampf seines Lebens.

_**TBC....**_

**AN:** OH man, es tut mir leid! Schon wieder so ein kurzes Kapitel, aber der Schluss war einfach zu gut! Der perfekte Cliff- Hänger, findet ihr nicht?

Dafür wird's nächstes Mal bestimmt länger, ich verspreche es euch!!!

Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, es hat euch gefallen!!!

_Reviewt, Reviewt, Reviewt!!!_

**Bis denne…**

**Euer liebes B-Horn )**


	16. Gut und Böse

** Herminethebest**: Danke für dein Review! Ich hab gleich nach dem ich es gelesen habe, wieder angefangen zu schreiben! Ohne dich hätte ich die FF wahrscheinlich einfach abgebrochen... Vielen Dank dafür. Ich hoffe, dieses Chapter wird dir gefallen! Ich widme es dir... ;) Bussi

Kapitel 16 

**Gut und Böse**

Sie starrten einander an... und Voldemort sprach den ersten Fluch. Doch Harry reagierte schnell... Er sprang zur Seite, bevor der rote Lichtblitz ihn treffen konnte.

Plötzlich wusste er, wie er seinen Gegner töten konnte, ohne den _Avada kedavra** direkt **_zu gebrauchen; so, als hätte er es immer schon gewusst... Harry Potter richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, und blickte geradewegs in die kalten Augen des dunklen Lords. Seine Narbe brannte höllisch, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz einfach und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob und es sagte.

Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn und er spürte sein Herz doppelt so schnell in seiner Brust schlagen. Dennoch atmete er vollkommen ruhig... nur dem Feind die Angst nicht zeigen...

„_**Avada Kedavra"**_

Harry hatte es an seinen Augen gesehen und gerade rechzeitig seinen eigenen Zauberstab erhoben und die gleichen Worte gesprochen, die er von Lupin gelernt hatte. Zur selben Zeit wie Voldemort.

Die grünen Lichtblitze trafen sich in der Mitte und verschmolzen zu einem, verbunden durch die beiden Zauberstäbe. Die Hand, in der Harry seinen Stab hielt begann zu zittern, so dass er ihn auch noch mit der anderen umklammern musste. In diesem Moment war es fast so, wie vor zwei Jahren als sie sich schon einmal so gegenüber standen. Doch er kämpft diesen Kampf entschlossen weiter. Er musste seinen Fluch, den er nicht einmal von dem Voldemorts unterscheiden konnte, auf dessen Stab zudrängen. Dann würde der Fluch ihn doppelt so hart treffen. Genau das, was Harry beabsichtigte.

„Das wirst du nicht schaffen!" zischte Voldemort. Harry brachte trotz der Anstrengung ein spöttisches Lachen hervor, sagte jedoch nichts.

Die Zeit verging sonderbar schnell, bis Harrys Fluch Voldemort erreichte... und wieder hörte Harry leise, schallende Echos aus den Tiefen des gegnerischen Zauberstabes.

Die gleichen schreckenerfüllten Augen.

Nach und nach kamen Gestalten, schwache Abbilder ihrer selbst, aus dem Zauberstab und ein nebliger, blauer Dunst legte sich um die Kämpfenden.

Harry konnte die Schatten von Menschen sehen, die schon längst nicht mehr lebten. Fremde, die Voldemort auf dem Gewissen hatte. Doch da erkannte er eine Frauengestalt, und beinahe hätte er seinen bebenden Zauberstab fallen gelassen... Mrs. Figg.

_Mrs. Figg!_

„_Was machen Sie hier? Wieso hat er sie getötet? "_

„_Harry, kämpfe. Räche uns alle... wir beschützen dich! Sie werden alle kommen. Wenn du nur lang genug aushältst."_

Und dann beugte sie sich zu Harry hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „ Wenn er loslässt, was er tun wird, dann wird er sterben. Wir werden ihm solche Angst machen, dass er sich in die Hosen pisst." Sie kicherte.

Also durfte er einfach nicht loslassen und musste alles dem Zufall überlassen. Doch was, wenn es Stunden dauern würde, bis Voldemort schwach wird? Würde er es solange aushalten; standhaft bleiben?

Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

°°°°

Über eine Stunde standen sie sich gegenüber, beide schweißüberströmt, und nicht Willens, aufzugeben.

Harry versuchte aus Voldemorts Miene zu lesen, ob er eventuell kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. Doch hunderte von längst ermordeten Zauberern, Hexen und Muggel versperrten ihm die Sicht, da sie die ganze Zeit um Voldemort herumschwirrten. Für Harry war es eine seelische Folter.

Er sah alte, bekannte Gesichter; vertraute Stimmen... und konnte sie meist nicht zu den Namen, die er im Kopf hatte, zuordnen.

Er war gerade dabei seine Lebensaufgabe zu erfüllen und wollte auch, dass er es schaffte. Diese Leute mussten doch endlich mal ihren Frieden finden können!

Plötzlich verspürte Harry keinen Druck mehr. Die Verbindung war abgerissen!

Der schreckliche, schrille Todesschrei durchbrach den Nebel und erfüllte die ganze Halle. Die Schule.

Harrys Narbe brannte. Nein, sie glühte, wie Eisen im Feuer. Noch nie, nie hatte er solche Qualen erlitten. Er hatte ihn mit demselben Fluch getötet. Er hatte seine schreckliche Aufgabe erfüllt. Und bald würde seine Narbe nie mehr wehtun.

Doch jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, er müsste sterben.

Dachte noch kurz, der dunkle Lord hätte es doch noch geschafft, ihn zu töten. Durch seine eigene Niederlage.

Der Junge, der lebt sank auf den Boden und fiel vor Schmerz in Ohnmacht, unfähig, sich über seinen Sieg zu freuen.

Er hatte zu lange auf ihn gewartet.

-**Wochen später**-

Als Harry Potter seine flatternden, müden Lieder hob, dachte er nichts. Er wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass er seine Eltern sah.

Er lag vielleicht ungefähr einfach eine Minute da und starrte sie einfach an, bis sein Gehirn das gesehene aufnahm.

Mit einem stummen Schrei sprang er aus dem Bett - und fiel beinahe hin, weil seine schwachen Beine ihn nicht tragen konnten.

Sie fühlten sich an wie Gummi.

„Harry!" Das war doch nicht etwa seine Mutter, die da rief? Seine Eltern waren doch tot, sie... _aber wieso sah er sie dann gerade wirklich, real und ohne Zweifel leibhaftig vor sich!_

„Leg dich wieder hin, Harry, Schatz. Du brauchst Ruhe. Wir können später reden. Wir haben Zeit."

_Wir haben Zeit._

Er ließ sich von seinem Vater in das Krankenbett zurückbringen und sich einen Schlaftrunk einflößen.

Von seinen Eltern zu Bett gebracht.

Wie er es sich schon immer gewünscht hatte.

-**Nachwort**-

Brian Evans wurde in die Potter- Familie aufgenommen, obwohl man nie feststellen konnte, ob er tatsächlich ein Verwandter ist. Draco und Harry blieben für immer ein glückliches Paar und alle, die aus Voldemorts Zauberstab gekommen waren, kamen nach dessen Niederlage wieder ins Leben zurück ,so wie all seine anderen Opfer. Alles, was Voldemort Böses geschaffen hatte, wurde durch dessen endgültigen Tod rückgängig gemacht.

**ENDE **

**AN:** Und, alle Happy? Hab ich also doch ein Happyend gebracht ... eigentlich wollt ich ja nicht, aber... ich wollte keine all zu schlechten Reviews zu diesem Kapitel erhalten...;)

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht für euch diese Fanfiction zu schreiben und werde es bei Gelegenheit wieder tun.

Und ein ganz fettes danke an Julia meiner lieben Beta Leserin!

Und Natürlich danke an meine Leser! Ihr seid die Besten!

_Reviewt, reviewt, reviewt!_

**Bis denne...**

**Euer liebes B-Horn)**


End file.
